Unrequited
by Riku's no. 1 Fangirl
Summary: AUish. Sayomi's always been a tomboy but when she develops crush on Riku what will happen? A little jealousy here and there, and it's bound to cause some chaos. Many pairings, mainly SoraxOC, SoraxKairi, RikuxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fic so be nice, no flames please and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did, would I be spending my time here uploading "fanfic"?**

Note: takes place after Sora restores all worlds and bladie bladie bla

Destiny Islands:

Crystal like dark indigo eyes stared out at seemingly endless ocean. The eyes' owner was currently sitting on the bent Paopu tree daydreaming as usual. She was about 5'8 with straight black hair, tied in a high ponytail with uneven sort of choppy bangs that covered her eyes(imagine sort of Riku's bangs on a girl) She noticed a small figure coming in from the main island. It was a boat, in particular Riku's boat. She watched him tie up his boat at the dock and walk across the sandy stretch of the beach. He was coming towards her.

Sayomi's POV

"Sayomi!", he called.

"Oh, hey!", I responded.

"Hey, I was looking all over for you!" Riku said with concern. My heart skipped a few beats, _he was worried about me?_ I thought. "Sora, Tidus, Wakka, Roxas and I are playing Blitz and me and Sora needed one more player." he replied.

Of course…ladies and gentlemen, the story of my life. You see, ever since I was little, I've always been "one of the guys". See unlike Kairi, Namine, Selphie, Olette and the other girls on this small world (AN: it's a small world after all…sorry for my randomness there…Okie then back to the story), I wasn't like all girlish and boy crazy…wait scratch that last part, I am kind of boy crazy, but not openly like them. I mean I'm friends with them and all that jazz but when it comes to hanging out, I usually pick the guys for 2 reasons: 1. They don't start squealing at every little thing like Kairi usually does, and 2. well, do you have to ask? Ok, it's obviously because I can hang out w/ Riku. I mean he's like the hottest guy on Destiny Islands and he knows it. And I'm one of his closest friends! Hello, score points much? And since every other girl is after him in a heated competition, I guess I'm pretty lucky for being with him like 24/7. But lo and behold, he doesn't even notice me. I mean he NOTICES me, duh, but not in _that way_ you know? Actually none of the guys do. Sigh I guess that's what you get for being friends with all guys. And not to blame them of course. Just kidding, I'm not a narcissist. But I mean I AM good at sports, and I guess I'm guy-ish too. Meaning I love video games, violence, and the other crass stuff that guys like. So I guess I'm a tomboy. But, the only girl Riku pays that kind of attention to is Kairi. Man I hate her! I means she IS going out with Sora. So why can't Riku just quit it. GRRRRRRR! Why do all guys have to be so oblivious! Ok, well enough with my ranting and back to the blitzball game.

Regular POV

Sayomi ran/swam(what is it that you do in blitzball, I'm guessing it's kinda like waterpolo, but in a dome…well I'm just gonna make it a beach game of blitz) up the beach to the other teams side. Getting defended by Roxas, she quickly evaded him and sprinted down the beach, throwing the ball to a waiting Riku. Sayomi caught up to him and they started passing the ball back and forth while sprinting down the beach. Sayomi caught the ball right in shooting distance and decided to take a shot. Wakka and Tidus quickly double teamed her, but were too slow. She dodged them and thrusted the ball into the goal, ending the game.

"Again!" groaned Tidus and Wakka at the same time.

"Man Sayo, we've gotta stop playing blitz with you, or at least put you on a different team than Riku. You guys always win!" Tidus said.

"Ya man, I thought that putting Sora on your team would slow you down, but I guess not." Wakka remarked.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Sora immediately shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Well it is true." Selphie said.

"Hey, when did you guys get here?" Roxas asked confusedly.

"What do you mean, we've been here the whole time watching you, or were you too distracted by Sayo kicking your ass?" said Olette.

"Yeah, getting beat 16 to nothing is pretty bad guys, and by a girl too." Namine said

"WTF! Sayomi's a girl?" Tidus questioned.

"What are you talking about! Of course I'm a girl, notice long hair, voice, name, "other feature" you guys don't have!" Sayomi shouted.

"Oh, ah right…well I guess I just consider you like a guy…I guess, sorry." Tidus apologized.

"whatever, I'm tired and hungry." Sayomi responded.

"Wanna come to my house? Chances are that my mom is making something to eat, she probably wouldn't mind you coming over." Riku suggested.

"uuuuh, sure." Sayo replied.

Meanwhile, Kairi, Namine and the other two girls were whispering and giggling about something. "This is great!" Selphie said. "I know, maybe finally Sayo can confess her love for Riku!" Namine added. Of course they all knew she liked him, I mean everyone like Riku.

"And plus, there's something important I need to talk to you about, Sayo…" Riku added with an ever so slight blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's the second chappie! hurray! I'll try to update as soon as possible and ya.**

**So the first chapter was kind of an intro to introduce the characters and now it sorta gets into the plot, just a little bit. But the next chapter (3) is where the full on stuff goes on. I decided to make it just a romance/general thing cause I can do much more with that then an action/adventure.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts big sigh But if I did, there would be a lot more Riku! now let me go daydream while you read.**

**What could've made THE Riku, mr. cool calm and collected blush!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_and plus, there's something important I need to talk to you about, Sayo…" Riku added with an ever so slight blush._

During the boat ride and walk home to Riku's house, Sayomi was sorta freaking out because Riku had an "important" thing to discuss with her. By the time they reached Riku's house, she was sweating bucket loads of sweat.

"Why are you all wet?" Riku asked while raising an eyebrow.

"uuh…umm…ah right, um n-n-no reason at all..hehe…" Sayomi managed to get out.

"…Sure, let's go with that…anyways we're here so let's go in." Riku responded.

Riku walked in and quickly walked up the stairs, motioning for Sayomi to come too, completely ignoring his mom's little "welcome home, bla bla bla shpeal". When they reached his room, Sayo plopped down on his bed, like she always did, and pondered what Riku would want to talk to her about.

"So, we start school in 2 days, excited?" Sayo tried to start up a conversation.

"Whatever, I guess. But I'm not too excited about my group of fangirls following me around everywhere and squealing 'Riku!' like every time they see me…" Riku said distractedly. Sayomi chuckled.

"H-hey, Sayo…remember that thing I wanted to talk to you about?" Riku asked.

"Yeah? What is it?" Sayomi responded.

"…well um there's this, uh…girl I want to ask out…" Riku stated quietly.

"O-oh yeah?" Sayo replied, a little bit excited.

"But…it's kind of hard to, you know. Cause we've been friends for a really long time, like since we were kids." Riku said

"Well, I'm sure that she'd wanna go out with you, anyone would…n-not that I'm saying I want to or anything…and I'm not saying that I wouldn't want to…but …but…" Sayo responded getting a little more excited. I mean he was obviously talking about her. _OMG! I think Riku's about to ask me out! AAIIIEEEEEE! I've been waiting for this moment for so long and…_ Sayo's thoughts were interrupted by Riku saying, "It's Kairi…"

Sayomi felt like she would burst into tears right there and then, but of course she couldn't, she couldn't let Riku know about her feelings for him. _I guess, he'll always only think of me as just a friend…guy friend to make it even worse. _

"o-oh, Kairi… But she's going out with Sora, so how are you going to…" Sayomi was interrupted by Riku, "That's why I need you to help. See Sora is thinking about breaking up with Kairi, so I want to be the shoulder that she can cry on, you know?"

"I see…" Sayo responded disappointedly.

"So since you're kind of a girl, and you can talk to her about boys and stuff, could you help me?" Riku asked.

"Sure, I guess. That's what best friends do for each other, right?" Sayo replied with a fake smile plastered on. Riku, being Sayomi's best friend since they were little, noticed something wrong.

"Sayo, is something wrong?" Riku said gently. "You know, if you don't want to… you don't have to do it. I know that Kairi's one of your best friends too and you don't want it to seem like I'm trying to take advantage of her or anything, but-"

"No, it's ok, really. I'll help you." Sayo replied. _sigh you totally don't get it Riku. Stupid Kairi, why does everyone have to always love her the best? While I'm "just a friend". She's not even that great of a person…Sometimes I wish I'd have become a girly girl._

"Great, thanks Sayo. I knew I could count on you! You're the greatest friend ever!" Riku said as he grinned and hugged Sayomi very tightly. _On second thought, maybe becoming like a guy has its perks. _Sayo thought.

"What was that?" Riku asked as he pulled away from the hug.

_Oh shit! did I just say that out loud…_ "uh…um nothing, nothing at all Riku…ehehe… I just said um you're really great too… "

"Oh, ok." _Few that was hella close._

The next day…(too lazy to put what happened at dinner…I guess nothing really, then she went home) So anywho, the next day, Sayomi was to meet everyone(meaning Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Sora, Riku etc.) on the small island for the preparations of their annual end of Summer Vacation BBQ/camp out. Which of course meant sparring for the guys, and maybe Sayo, and all the girls doing the work.

"Ha! You guys can't even beat me as a team! Pathetic!" Riku exclaimed.

"Awww come on Riku, everyone knows you're the best fighter on the destiny islands, you don't have to rub it in." Tidus groaned while rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to be the keyblade master. Baka Riku! You and your stupid power of darkness… I should have turned to the darkness too." Sora complained.

"Ya man. But you know who's just as good as him? Sayomi, ya?" Wakka explained.

"Psshhh, that's because wittle Wiku goes easy on his _girlfriend_." Sora said in a sing song voice.

"She is NOT my girlfriend! She's just one of my best friends ok, like you Sora. How would you feel if everyone went around saying that you were my boyfriend!" Riku exclaimed.

"Way to explode Riku and EEEEWWWWW! Gross, Riku!" Sora said disgusted.

"What! Could happen, you see all those fan…boys I attract…"

"True, true…" Sora said with a nod.

"Well, one I'm not his girlfriend and two, I bet I could be him even if he wasn't going easy on me!" Sayo said.

"Oh really?" Riku asked with a slight smirk appearing on his face. "Well why don't we see about that?"

"Bring it!"

Riku and Sayomi sparred, and of course Riku won, but it was very close. Sayo complained that he was cheating using the power of darkness while she only had some shuriken and a sword, but Riku just drowned that out with his "I won!" chanting.

Later at the BBQ, they had all their tents set up(b/c they're camping out) and were sitting around a fire. After they partied all day and night playing blitzball, football, swimming, and other activities, they decided to call it a day and go to sleep. But… there was a slight problem. There wasn't enough space in either of the tents to fit Sayomi in. The girls' tent was already pushing it with Kairi, Namine, Selphie, Olette, and Rikku (feh, I decided to add her and you'll see why in a few of sentences). And the guys tent was filled up and about to rip with Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Hayner, and Roxas in it. Plus, they were short one sleeping bag because it was accidentally dropped into the water on the way to the island. So Sayomi had a big dilemma. At least until Riku came up with a solution.

"Hey you guys can all go to sleep in the tents, and I'll sleep out here with Sayo. I like it out here anyways." Riku suggested.

"But I don't have a sleeping bag…where do I sleep?" Sayomi stated.

"That's simple, with me of course. I mean what harm is it if two friends sleep in the same sleeping bag, right?"

"Uh…yeah. I guess you're right. I mean I always sleep over at your house, so there's no difference…eh hehe…" Sayomi said with a blush.

Everyone went to sleep and had a peaceful night. That is of course, all except Sayomi. Let's just say Riku has some…interesting sleeping habits that Sayomi had to deal with all night…maybe the phrase "deal with" isn't the right choice. How about, that Sayomi enjoyed a little bit. Yeah, let's go with that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! a cliffie! Review please! You'll get a Riku shaped cookie! So press that purple-ish button now!**

He


	3. Chapter 3

**Possible KH2 spoilers.**

**So I decided to make this a general romance story highschool-ish type thing. Cause I could make more plot with that and got a great idea from Riku-Neo. So thanks. If anyone seriously disagrees with me making this not an adventure fic, please write that in the review. Oh, and everyone is about, what 16? 17? let's just make them Juniors for the time being.**

**Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own it. So don't sue, or I'll have to go all ballistic lawyer on you cause I'm in debate! woot debate! But I do own a keyblade, the games, manga, plushies, posters, and other KH-errific stuff!**

Ch. 3

The next morning everyone woke up at about the same time. The fire was still usable so they decided to catch some fish and cook them to eat(is that normal?...I'm guessing it is considering you had to get fish for the raft…right). After their breakfast around the campfire, they decided to hang out a little more before they had to go home to get ready for their first day of school the next day. Tidus and Wakka were dueling, Riku was just hanging out with Roxas and Hayner on the small island thing with the bent paopu tree and Selphie, Namine, and Rikku were gossiping about who knows what in the treehouse. Sayo was watching Tidus and Wakka. Now that left Sora and Kairi. They had gone to the secret spot, where Sayomi guessed that he was going to break up with her. When she saw Sora leave the cave with a relieved and guilty facial expression, Sayo knew that that was exactly what had happened. She took this opportunity to unwillingly try to set her up with Riku.

As Sayomi entered the cave, she heard crying and saw a red faced, make up smeared Kairi sitting on the floor._ Man, if Riku saw her like this…hahaha! He probably would revoke his love for Kairi and dash out of the cave._

"Kairi, you okay?" Sayomi asked her kindly (faking it of course) "I take it Sora dumped you…"

"I…sob…I…I just don't know why… I mean…I mean I waited for him to come back from saving the worlds all this time and he just says he 'lost interest' in me." Kairi managed to get out through her tears.

"OMG, that sucks for you! haha..." Kairi looked at her weirdly. "I…I mean..uhhhh sorry, I guess I've never had to deal with this kind of stuff before…I'm not too sensitive as you can tell. But I'm truly sorry."

"Oh, it's ok. It's better than when Selphie does it. But I mean I just think it's so rude that after all this time waiting for him, he breaks up with me."

"Yeah…but have you considered Riku? I mean you might not want another guy now, but it might help you get back on your feet, you know?" Sayomi suggested. "I mean he gave up his body for you and resided with the darkness for you, he must really care for you. dontcha think?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for cheering me up Sayo. Maybe I'll go talk to him." Kairi said sounding happier. She then left the cave going to look for Riku.

"Awww man, cheering up Kairi made me feel even worse. After bringing up all the things Riku's done for her, I guess he really does care for her…" Sayomi said to herself.

Sayomi left the cave, and when she came out, she saw Riku and Kairi on the Paopu Island talking. Riku's face lit up with a smile as he mentioned something to her. Kairi nodded her head and then they held in a tight embrace. Sayo knew that Riku had just asked her out. Riku noticed Sayomi looking and gave her a huge grin and a thumbs up when Kairi wasn't looking.

"sigh, this is sort of bittersweet, on the one end, I helped my best friend get a girl, on the other end. I helped my best friend get ANOTHER girl, besides me." Sayo said to her self quietly. It was then that she noticed an angry looking Sora…wait maybe a pouty looking Sora, Sora doesn't do angry.

"Hey Sora, what's the matter?" Sayomi asked her friend.

"…huh? what? n-nothings the matter…I uh just ummm I just got beat by Selphie when we were fighting, that's all…eh hehe." Sora replied nervously. Sayo could see right through this, for one, no one ever got beat Selphie and her jump-rope thing of doom, and 2, Sora doesn't get all pouty like that when someone beats him…except maybe Riku. Sora was definitely jealous of Riku and Kairi.

The next day was the first day of school. Everyone was bombarded with homework and all that other stuff. Surprisingly, all the gang had the same classes. And the schedule was:

Homeroom

English

Science

Lunch

Art

PE

Math

World History

So they were all happy. In homeroom, Riku and Kairi were getting all snuggly much to Sora and Sayo's dismay. They kept glaring at them and making weird faces at them when Riku and Kairi weren't looking. A short stubby teacher came in and told the class his name was Mr. Tanako. Mr. Tanako made announcements about football games and other important school events. One of them caught the group's attention: Homecoming. It was this Friday(I know homecoming isn't until like October, but whatever! I'll make it the first Friday if I want to!). Sayo wondered who she would go with this year. Every year she went with all of her guy friends, just as a group. But since Riku was now probably going with Kairi, Sayomi decided she would have to get a date too. And perhaps that would make Riku a little bit jealous. Which meant acting a little more, lady-like. So at the end of school, she asked Kairi, Namine, Selphie, and Rikku help her get a makeover. It took a very long time, but they finally did it.

At school the next morning, the doors flew open and in walked a totally different looking Sayomi. Her hair was down for once, slightly framing her face, she had a mini skirt on, and a blue sort of v-neck shirt that matched her eyes with a white lacy tank top underneath and wore wedged tie up heels. And GASP! She had on a hint of make-up! Everyone was shocked to see Sayo walk in like this, although she was stumbling a bit because of Namine's heels that were slightly too small, and plus she had never worn heels in all her 16 and a half years of life. People were whispering things like "Wow, Sayomi looks really different" and "Who would of thought that she would ever wear a skirt, besides when playing lacrosse in her kilt(woot! go lacrosse and their kilts, ya you have to play girls lacrosse in kilts…sorta uncomfortable). As she walked into homeroom all of her friends' mouths dropped to the floor. Tidus and Wakka started to laugh and say "Look Wakka, Sayo's becoming more _girly!_" Tidus said in a mocking voice while batting his eyes. "Ya man, who are you and what have you done to **OUR **Sayomi?"

"I personally think we did a great job, dontcha think Namine?" asked Selphie.

"Yeah! That shirt is totally her color, and finally her hair is down. I've been wanting to see what it looked like FOREVER." Namine replied.

"What? you guys have seen my hair down before like when I go to sleep or need to re-tie it." Sayomi commented. "But for like 2 seconds! The keyword there is "re-tie" meaning it always goes back up." Rikku said.

"You guys did a great job. Didn't you help too, Kairi?" Riku asked.

"Huh? oh yeah I did. You really think it looks great?" Kairi said while kissing Riku on the cheek. Sayomi and Sora felt like they were going to gag of disgust. Then, Sora had an idea. (AN: Gasp! shocker! Sorry, I'm one of those people who thinks Sora is kind of slow...if you get my drift) Sayomi was obviously doing this to get a date for homecoming and this would be a perfect opportunity to make Kairi jealous.

So at the fall sports assembly, Sora, Riku, Tidus, and Wakka, the blitzball team captains had to speak about their upcoming seasons, as do other sports team captains. When they were done making their little speech about going to games and cheering them on, Sora had a little something to add.

"This year, I wanted to something a little different than all the other captains' speeches." At this point, Riku, Wakka and Tidus were looking at him weirdly. This obviously wasn't planned for.

"So I decided to add something exciting. Sayomi, will you come down here please?" Sora asked into the microphone.

A confused looking Sayo made her way down from the sports team bleachers. _umm…I don't have to give my speech until they announce the girl's blitzball captains…hmm I wonder why Sora's asking me to come down here._ Sayomi thought.

When she reach Sora, he took out a rose (where he got it? no one knows) and got down on one knee.

He spoke into the microphone "Sayo, will you go to homecoming with me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review, Review, Review! I know people are reading cough hits cough so Review! Just hit that purple button! maybe just a one sentence review? three words? At least something!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE it when a guy asks a girl to homecoming at an assembly. It's soooooo sweet! awww. Just so cute. Except for when the girl says no. Not cool. I got this idea b/c it happened today. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.4

"_Sayo, will you go to homecoming with me?"_

At that moment, the auditorium filled with woots, yells, cheering and whistles. Sayo just so happened to glance at Riku's face. And it was a sight to remember. He was in total shock. Eyes wide open looking gaping at Sora, then looking to Sayo, then to Sora again. Wakka and Tidus were laughing there asses off. Kairi looked like she was going to kill and Selphie and Rikku were high fiving each other. But Sayo was the most shocked of them all and almost fainted. But she stopped her self from doing that by kissing Sora right then and there. Which attracted more cheering. And the principal trying to break them up. "I'll take that as a yes…" _Well this is an interesting turn of events. I guess I'll just have to make Riku jealous. _Sayomi thought while walking back up the bleachers. Riku just stood there still gaping at Sora, until Sora walked passed him. He immediately followed him up the bleachers trying to get an explanation.

"What was that!" Riku exclaimed.

"What was what?" Sora asked confused, but smirking in his mind.

"You know what I mean! Was the whole reason of dumping Kairi to go out with Sayo!" Riku asked.

"Why do you care? YOU'RE going out with Kairi now, so what's it to you if I go out with Sayo?"

"Well, nothing but-"

"Right, it's none of your business so stay out of it!" Sora interrupted.

Sora looked up at Kairi and saw that she look very hurt, sort of the same way she looked when he broke up with her. _Well good, now she can feel how I felt when she immediately started going out with Riku. _Sora thought.

As the assembly ended, the students filed out to go home. Kairi immediately caught up to Sayomi and started glaring at her.

"What!" Sayomi shouted to Kairi. "Oh…nothing…" Kairi said. She didn't want Sayomi to know that she still loved Sora.

The next morning, Sayomi dressed more like her usual self since she already got a date. _I guess I didn't really have to dress up yesterday, since Sora had probably planned that beforehand. _As she walked down the hall, she saw Sora and ran up to him, but slipped on a piece of paper. Riku who was also in the hall saw Sayomi falling and was about to catch her, when Sora did instead. Riku felt a bit jealous, but didn't know why. Then he got distracted by Kairi coming up to him.

"Thanks, Sora"

"No problem, so how are you today?" Sora said giving one of those big cheesy grins.

"I'm fine, so you excited for homecoming tomorrow night?"

"Yup, how bout you?"

"mhmm…"

"Hey, follow me. I have to talk to you about something."

"uhh…okay…" Sayomi said while being pulled by Sora. Once they reached the roof top, Sora closed the door behind him. "Look, I know you really like Riku. And have liked him for a while. And I bet you still do." This made Sayomi very surprised.

"Then why did you-"

"Because, I wanted to make Kairi jealous. Look, I messed up by dumping her Sayo. And I'm sorry if you think I'm just using you but-"

"No, it's ok…that's basically the reason why I agreed to go to homecoming with you."

"Thought so. So it's agreed then. That we'll cooperate and try to make Riku and Kairi jealous?"

"It's a deal"

And with that they shook hands and headed down the halls, trying their hardest to look all "lovey-dovey"-like.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry the last chapter was short, I just felt that was an appropriate place to stop and upload so ya. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy, or not...that is if you don't like my story, but then why would you be reading it...Ahh! I don't know, I'm just confusing myself. So whatever._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Tetsuya Nomura does…damn him! I want it. Mine!_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_And with that, they shook hands and headed down the halls, trying their hardest to look all "lovey-dovey" like. _

When Sora and Sayomi came into English holding hands and smiling at each other, everyone stared.

"Hey guys" Sayomi said to her friends while taking her seat in the back next to Riku.

(AN: ok so this is what the seating arrangement looks like, and they're in a long row of individual desks with the seat attached in the back.

Selphie Nam. Kairi Rikku Tidus Wakka Sayo Riku Sora )

Sora and Sayomi started passing notes during the lecture that the English teacher was giving. Intentionally making Riku pass it between them. Occasionally Riku glanced at the notes which consisted of lot's of hearts and "I love you" and "No, I love you more". He started to get annoyed with it, and they could tell. So they started doing it more. By the end of class, Riku was furious and you could just see him foaming at the mouth. Sayo and Sora high-fived each other and planned to do these kinds of annoying things all day since Riku and Kairi were in all of their classes.

At lunch, the group sat at their usual table and started talking.

"So, Sayo, have you already picked out your dress for homecoming?" Namine asked.

"Uh, no...I was gonna do that today."

"What! You haven't gone shopping yet? All the stores are gonna run out! Here, you can come shopping with us today, we were just gonna get all our accesories and stuff, but we can squeeze in some time for your dress shopping." Selphie excalimed very hyperly.

"Yeah definately! You're not busy right Sayomi? So after school, head straight for the parking lot and find Namine's car okay? That's alright with you, isn't it Kairi?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just peachy." Kairi stated in a sarcastic tone. She was still mad at Sayomi for agreeing to go out with Sora right after they broke up.

"Hey guys, can I come too? I wanna see how hot Sayo looks in the different dresses!" Sora excalimed.

"NO!" all the girls shouted at once. Riku and Tidus snickered. _Sora never acted like that around me. Maybe it's because he never really did love me. I hate that Sayo! Why couldn't she just stay her boyish self. It's not like she caused a threat then. Well...maybe it's because she's been really good friends with Sora and Riku for so long that it's kinda like they've been dating for all these years. But I have too! Stupid Sora. I really loved him. Oh well, not anymore, I have Riku. And he's like the hottest guy in school. So no complaining here. _Kairi thought.

While the girls talked about how they were going to do their hair, and makeup (Sayo of course was bored to death), the guys were talking about what they had planned for after the dance.

"So, we should like all go to Sora's house and have a BBQ party! It would totally save us the money for like going to a restaraunt." Tidus suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Then we could use that money unspent to go somewhere for prom...or to buy a PS3. Yeah, that sounds good." Riku commented.

"That's an idea, but why does it have to be at MY house! And plus, Riku, PS3's are 500 bucks." Sora exclaimed

"Because, your parents cook the best barbeque." Roxas stated.

"True, true." All the guys said.

The bell rang, and the gang was off to Art.

After art (didn't want to explain about it, cause art class is kinda boring.) it was time for PE. Today in PE, there were 2 choices, playing football, or socializing with the other girls in cla- ahem ahem, erm I mean intentively watching the game of tag going on after they got out...unintentionally of course. Right, let's go with that. (AN: lol I always do that). So of course all the girls except Sayomi decided to do that, while the others played football. Now their school didn't believe in providing the kids with protective padding, so when you got tackled. It hurt, bad. So anyways, Sayomi, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Tidus, Wakka, and Hayner were on one team and Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Leon, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent(I know he's not in KH, but there's no other guy!) were on the other. Now, Seifer and his gang really didn't like the other team, they've had some issues. So he made it a plan to hurt them as much as possible.

The game started and was very intense, with the score 18 to 12. Seifer was getting very angry and decided he wanted to injure someone. Seeing Sayomi as weak for being a girl, when he saw her, he immediatly tackled her down, even though she was no where near the ball. He elbowed her stomach, and caused her to lose her balence and fall on her ankle. Sayomi soon felt immense pain in her ankle and couldn't get up. Seifer got yelled at and sent to the principal by the teacher. Riku saw Sayo and rushed towards her to help her get up, only to be beaten by Sora again (AN: remember the paper slip incident...that was stupid, I know, I mean who slips on paper. but whatever!)

"Hey, you ok Sayo?" Sora asked with concern in his voice.

"Uh, yeah. Just fine." Sayomi responded wincing through her pain. "I'll just go walk to the nurses office."

"Oh, ok." Sora said.

"Hey Sora, show some etiquette. She's obviously in pain, why don't you offer to carry her? Or are you too lazy to carry your own girlfriend. Cause you know I could do it if you think it's too bothersome, and start writing those little love notes to her and take her to homecoming and replace you as her boyfriend-" Riku said as he smirked.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Stop harrasing me Riku. Just because you go out with a million girls a month-"

"What was that?" Riku asked menacingly.

"Erm, ahem. Uh, nothing, nothing at all. So, erm, Sayo, do you want me to carry you to the nurses?" Sora asked while eying Riku as if he was terrified of him.

"Nah, that's fine. I can go just fine." Sayomi said, wishing not to trouble the two boys.

As Sayomi walked down the hall with great difficulty, she couldn't help but think about what kind of dress she would get for homecoming. _I should get something that impresses Riku. _Sayo was snapped out of her thought, as her bad ankle gave in and she fell to the ground. _Stupid Seifer. Oh crap, now I can't get up. I feel so stupid, like that one commercials with the old lady like going "I've fallen and I can't get up" haha, that's a funny one...wait why am I thinking about that...oh yeah-. _Sora rushed over and picked Sayomi.

"Woah, you surprised me there." Sayomi said.

"hehe, I was keeping an eye on you just incase you couldn't make it, and I guess it was a good idea to."

"Yeah..."

Riku's POV

I was following Sayomi, just in case she fell or something. Stupid Sora, he's just so dense at times. I mean you could obviously tell that Sayo was faking it to not trouble us. I don't know why, but I feel like I need to protect her or something. I guess it's because ever since we were little, I've been doing that

Fashback to when they were 5 and 6:

_"Waaaaaaahhh!" _

_"Sayo, what's wrong?" _

_"Seifer pushed me down and took my sea salt ice cream, Riku"_

_"Don't worry, I'll go get it back for you Sayo."_

_30 seconds and a black eye for Seifer later,_

_"Here Sayo, though he's been eating it..."_

_"Thanks Riku! But...just throw it away, I don't wanna lick Seifer germs! yuck!"_

_Hug._

_Flashback when 8 and 9:_

_"Aaaaaaahhh! Riku! It's a blizzard! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"_

_"Sayo, calm down. It's alright. Here, take my coat so you won't freeze to death. And it's just some snow"_

_"But Riku, won't you be cold?"_

_"Nah, I'm fine" hugs Sayo "Come on, let's get to my house, then we can have hot chocolate"_

_"Okie! mmmmm smells like Riku"_

_"Sayo" does anime sweat drop_

End Flash back.

Hey, I never got that coat back! Oh crap, Sora just looked back, I hope he didn't see me...I didn't just say that out loud did I? Well, I guess I don't need to protect her anymore, since she has Sora.

Regular POV

Sora walked with Sayomi in his arms back to the nurses office and dropped her off. He stayed there and watched Sayo fall asleep because of boredom having to lie there in the bed. _You know, she looks kind of cute asleep...woah! what am I thinking! I like Kairi...I don't know. Maybe I'm falling for Sayo. Nah, it can't be. _Sora got a phone call from his mom and went on talking to her, until Sayo woke up.

"Hey Sayo, I guess you're staying over at our house cause your mom is going on some kind of business trip thing."

"Oh, ok. Wait, nurse? Am I gonna be able to go to homecoming tomorrow!"

"Oh, of course, just put some ice on that ankle, it's not such a bad sprain." The nurse said.

"Oh, few. Our plan wouldn't have worked out if I don't go to homecoming"

"Yeah, you're right. The agreement we made wouldn't have gone through if you weren't there acting like my girlfriend." Sora said.

Little did they know, Riku was standing right outside the doorway listening in on their little conversation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey everyone! Please, Please, Please Review! I neeeeeedd reviews to carry on! Oh, and I have a little question: should Tidus go with Rikku or Selphie? I had a little dillema there cause Tidus like had a relationship w/ Rikku in FFX and usually people pair Selphie and Tidus. So yes. Please at least answer that in a review. just put like: Selphie or: Rikku. That's all. I just need you to acknowledge the fact you're their. And I know people are reading! I know it! coughhitscount cough. And if you don't review, no next chappy, b/c I need that info. So ya. bye!**

Return to Top


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, thanks for your input on that chappy! Meaning only Rikai-Chan! well up to today that is, and it's 9-19. Well here's the next chapter.**

**Discalimer: I don't own it. Stop reminding me! 'goes off to sulk in a corner'**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Little did they know, Riku was standing right outside the doorway listening in on their little conversation._

"Come on Sayo, let's get you out of here."

"Okay"

'Oh crap!' Riku thought as he fled the doorway to go back to class. 'I can't believe that Sayomi and Sora would do such a thing...why! I mean for what reason? What's their plan? hmm, weird, very weird. Something's going on.'

Riku got to the World History class just before Sayomi and Sora did. Luckily, it wasn't time for the class to start with. 'oh great, I just skipped math. Ah, well at least I found out about their little plan.'

The world history class ended and Sayomi wasn't in as much pain as before and decided to go shopping with the girls.

"Come on Sayo. Though we're gonna have to squeeze you guys in at the back. Since there's five of us." Namine said.

"You know, I have a car too...and I could just drive that with some of you." Sayomi stated.

"Oh yeah, good idea. I'll go with you." Rikku said.

The girls drove off to the mall.

"Hey Kairi? How's it going with Riku?" Selphie asked while they were driving.

"Oh...it's ok. I mean he's really nice and all but-"

"But he isn't Sora, right?" Namine interuppted.

"What! No, I'm over that jerk...it's just that well."

It's ok Kai, we know you loved Sora a lot. And what he did to you was really mean."

"I guess, well...I guess I still do have feelings for him. But what I still can't believe is that Sayomi would just go out with him right after I got together with Riku, you know?" Kairi suggested.

"Yeah, you're right...I mean, she's never been so into a relationship before. Actually, I don't think she's ever had like a _boyfriend _boyfriend. It's really weird." Namine replied.

"I know, and they're moving really fast too. Like did you see how they were passing gushy love notes during class? They've only been going out for like a day. It's weird. And Sayo doesn't usually become all mushy like that." Selphie commented.

"Hmmmm... Well we're here. We can resume this talk later."

Namine, Kairi, and Selphie got out of the car and headed to the dress store where they were supposed to meet Sayomi and Rikku.

"Hey guys!" Ollette exclaimed

"Oh, Ollette, that's right! You work here. We're here to get a homecoming dress for Sayo." Namine explained.

"Really! This late! I don't know if there are any good ones left, but I could help."

"Hey guys, we're here!" Sayomi called out.

Sayomi went on to try many different dresses out, and tried on about 20 before she found just the right one. She headed to the cash register to pay and they soon exited the store.

"Well that took about, 16 hours!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Sorry, there just weren't any good dresses!" Sayomi explained.

"Well that'll teach you to go homecoming shopping earlier." all the girls said.

As they walked around the mall, Sayomi quickly got bored doing all this girly stuff, and wanted to go do something else.

"Hey guys? I'm gonna go head to Gamestop ok? Thanks for helping me shop and everything." Sayomi said.

"Oh, ok. But don't you wanna go accesory shopping?" Namine asked.

"nah, I think I'll manage, plus I want to go reserve my copy of Final Fantasy XII(AN: woot it's coming out Oct. 31!)."

"Ok, bye!" the girls all said.

With that, Sayomi left the group of girls heading to Hollister, and went in the other direction to go to gamestop. When she got there, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey, Sayo!" Sora called out.

"Oh, hey Sora. Whatcha doin here?"

"Oh, I just came to reserve my copy of FFXI."

"Really! me too. Well I was dress shopping, but I got bored and decided to come here."

"Cool. So you wanna hang out after this?"

"Sure, oh, and plus I need to come over to your house remember? "

"Oh yeah! that's right, your mom's on a business trip."

"Yeah"

"Hey! I've got an idea. Let's go to Riku's house! We can watch movies and sleep over there for old times sake, you know?"

"That's a great idea! And we can annoy him some more. hehe."

"Yeah, hey do you wanna go to the arcade first though?"

"Sure, let's go."

Sayomi and Sora left the store after pre ordering their games and left to go to the arcade in the mall. Although it was small, it still had pretty good games. And especially their favorite, DDR.

"You ready for this Sayo?" Sora asked teasingly.

"Oh you know it. Just don't cry when I kick your ass in DDR too!"

"Sure sure. Just play." They started up The legend of max on heavy and by the time they were done, they were both sweaty and lying on the ground.

"Ha, I beat you. Finally, Sayo."

"Yeah, but by one point"

"Hey! That still counts."

"Sure it does Sora, sure it does." Sayo quickly gave kiss on his cheek that made him blush.

"What was that?"

"Huh, oh, well we are "going out"." Sayomi laughed looking at Sora's face.

"..ehehe oh yeah." _God, why am I so nervous around her. I've never been like this before. Pull it together Sora!_ "Your so fun to be around Sayo. Hey, let's head home and pack up to go to Riku's."

"hehe, thanks. And ok let's go!" They left the mall and Sayomi went home to get her things. Later, they met up at Sora's house so they could just take one car.

"Hey, what things should we do to annoy Riku tonight?" Sayomi asked while watching Sora drive.

"Huh...oh. Ummmmm. I don't know."

"What _do_ you know, Sora?" Sayomi asked teasingly.

"Hey!"

"ahaha, just kidding. ummmmm maybe we should just hang out, you know? I don't really feel like doing that, or he'll just kick us out."

"Yeah..." They got out of the car when they arrived at Riku's house and let them selves in. Riku always kept the door open, and tonight he was home alone because his parents were working late. They wouldn't mind having Sayomi and Sora over.

"Hey Riku, nice boxers." Sayomi said while laughing at the hello kitty boxers. She knew he had just taken a shower because his hair was wet and he was just wearing a shirt and his underwear.

"Ah! Crap Sayo! When did you get here? And Sora too." Riku exclaimed.

"Oh, well you know, we came over to watch movies and hang out, just like old times cause we were bored." Sora explained.

"But we didn't expect you to be walking around in just your underwear Riku. Really, even if it is just me and Sora, what if it were Kairi?" Sayomi asked.

"What? You don't think I look uber sexy in my boxers that you bought me for my birthday Sayo?" Riku asked jokingly.

"Riku, what are we gonna do with you?" Sayomi asked while chuckling.

"So, you guys sleeping over too then? By the size of your bags, I can already tell."

"Yup Riku! We're gonna sleep over with you. We know how you get scared all by yourself." Sora reliped teasingly.

"Oh shut up Sora, you're the one who sleeps with a nightlight!" Sayomi exclaimed.

"Hey! It's a lighted air sanitizer ok!"

"Whatever" Riku and Sayomi said.

The three ended up watching a scary movie(I can't think of one off the top of my head...) and ended up pretty freaked out. Several times during the movie, Sayomi squeaked very cutely and ended up alternating between squeezing Sora to death, or in Riku's arms. Much to Sayo's delight was the latter of the two. Every time Sora saw Sayo jump into Riku's arms, he felt a little bit jealous, althoug he couldn't tell why. Maybe it was because he and Riku always competed? Sora pondered these thoughts until they decided to call it a night, since they had school the next day, soon after the movie ended.

"Hey, so where are you guys gonna sleep?" Riku asked once they got to his room.

"On the floor I guess." Sora suggested.

"Alright, but no doing..._things _while you two are down there." Riku said while chuckling.

"Don't worry Riku, we won't make out...much." Sora said.

"What was that!" Riku barked.

"Chill Riku, joking." Sora said while looking at Riku with a pout.

"Good night Riku!" Sayomi said cutely.

"Good night Sayo, Good night Sora."

"Good night Riku, good night my love" Instantly Riku looked down at them and looked at Sora funny "ehehe, just joking. Good night Sayo."

"Good night Sora." Sayo said giving Sora a long kiss on the lips. It would have lasted a bit longer if Riku had not interuppted by clearing his throat. _Perfect, Just what I intended. hehe. I got Riku jealous, or just annoyed._ Sayomi thought, while Sora turned bright red, then realized it and smirked at Riku. After a few minutes, Sora could hear both Sayomi and Riku breathing softly, asleep. He looked over and stared at the sleeping Sayomi next to him. _Sayo, hehe you're just so...surprising at times. That kiss...it felt so..good. No, what am I thinking! I'm trying to get Kairi! But...Sayo's really cute too, and fun to be around. I don't know. _After a long mental battle like this, Sora decided on something. _Well let's weigh the benefits of each: Kairi is really hot, waited for me while I was out to save the world, and has been my friend for a long time. Sayo, is fun to be around, has been my best friend since we were little, and also waited for me...plus she's pretty cute. And I can relate a lot to her, and doesn't complain about doing the stuff I like, and...oh crap. _Sora then realized some thing and turned to face Sayomi, looking at her sleeping figure.

He whispered quietly, "Sayo...I think I'm falling for you..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! Plot twist! I decided this to add some more story and stuff. Thanks to Rikai-Chan for being the only reviewer to answer my question 'looks at other readers with a mean face'. Oh well, please review! I want at least 3 review! pretty pretty please? Then I'll continue, and you wanna know what happens at home coming dontcha? So review REVIEW! Here's a preview: Riku went up and menacingly whispered in Sora's ear this message:..." Review to find out what he says!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. So right after I posted the story, I realized that Sayomi was supposed to have hurt her ankle...oops. Well let's just say that's the reason why Sora one. And yeah. hehe Sorry! Also, I was going to put some other people's love moments in this chapter, but I was writing this at 2 am and didn't really feel like adding them. Deal with it. So here's the next chapter.**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sayo...I think I'm falling for you..."_

The next morning was quite hectic since there was school that day.

"Riku! Hurry up!" Sora yelled as he pounded the bathroom door.

"Just hold on a second Sora! I'm doing my hair! God!" Riku yelled back equally as loud.

"Riku! What's your problem, you're like the only guy I know that spends more time on his hair than any other girl."

"An example?" Riku asked.

"Me!" Sayomi exclaimed as she walked out of the other bathroom.

"Yeah. See! Sayo went in after you did and she got out before you!"

"Well, that's not a good example Sora! Sayo's not a girl...well I mean technically she is but...Well she's just Sayomi, ok!" Riku explained. "And plus, it takes time to get hair to look this good." Riku remarked as he walked out of the bathroom patting Sora on the head while smirking one of his signature smirks. Only to receive a growl from Sora and a giggle from Sayomi.

"Ha! look at that! Even his girlfriend laughs at him. Sora, you're completely hopeless." Riku added with a smirk.

"She's not my-" Sora covered his mouth gasping and realizing what he just did. "Um...I mean uh, she won't be if she keeps that up...yeah..."

"Whatever, come on Sayo, let's go downstairs and get breakfast while Sora gets ready."

"Ok!" The two headed down to the kitchen while Sora walked into the bathroom grumbling something about chainsaws, a shaver, and having to wear a wig.

Sayomi sat at the table eating her toast while Riku sat there deeply thinking, as usual, about something. 'Riku looks so hot when he thinks like that all serious and stuff. AIIIEE! he's so cute!' Sayo thought.

Riku's POV

Something's going on with those two. Why would Sayomi "act" like Sora's girlfriend. And this morning, Sora said she wasn't his girlfriend too. But surely, the way they act is kind of boyfriend and girlfriend-y. hmm... I've got to talk to Roxas, Tidus, and Wakka about this. Maybe the girls know something too.

Regular POV

Sora came downstairs all ready, and started to eat his breakfast, but was quickly haulted and rushed out the door because they were late.

"Hey! I'm freaking hungry here!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well too bad! We're already late for school because of your stupid bathroom ordeal!" Yelled Sayomi. 'I don't know why I thought I liked her! I guess I was in a temporary state of insanity or something last night. Sheesh! Sometimes she's just so-Ugh!' Sora thought. They jumped into Riku's car and drove off to school.

"So Sayo? Did you get your dress yesterday?" Riku asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, for homecoming? Yeah I did. But then after that I got bored and met up with Sora at gamestop." Sayomi replied.

"Oh, cool. Wait a second...does that mean that Sora wasn't with you guys when you were trying on dresses?" Riku asked. "Wow Sora. You're not as much of a perv as I thought you were."

"What are you talking about Riku! _You're _the one!" Sora exclaimed, making Riku laugh even more.

"God Sora. He was just joking. Tsk Tsk. No wonder no one dates you as much as they date Riku." Sayomi remarked. Riku gave her a weird look and Sayomi realizing her mistake added, "except me, that is. ehehe...Since we were good friends and all...Oh lookie we're here!" Sayomi jumped out of the car pulling Sora with her and dashed into the school.

"They're so strange...makes me wonder why I'm friends with them." Riku said to himself while he locked his car and walked into the school. When he reached homeroom, everyone was already settled in and he realized he was late.

"Oh, um...sorry I, uh-"

"He was helping me get my things, right Riku? You see I hurt my ankle yesterday and didn't want to go to my locker to get them, and Riku offered to help." Sayomi covered up.

"Very well then, take your seat." The teacher said.

"Thanks Sayomi." Riku said to Sayomi as he took his seat next to her.

As lunch came along, everyone filed into the cafeteria and the gang sat at their usual table.

"Where's Sora?" Riku asked Sayomi.

"Why should I care?" Sayomi responded.

"Because he's your boyfriend?" Riku suggested.

"Oh...well that doesn't necessarily mean I have to keep track of him or anything." Sayomi added.

"Whatever..." Riku said as he turned to the other guys. "Did you guys just see that?" Riku whispered.

"See what mon?" Wakka asked.

"The way Sayomi acted about Sora." Riku answered. "Don't you feel like something strange is going on?"

"No...why would you think that?" Tidus questioned.

"Never mind..." Riku replied, as he continued to think.

Riku's POV

I just can't figure it out. Why would Sora and Sayomi act like they're a couple. I mean what could they possibly want to do? The other guys are obviously no help. But maybe it's something at homecoming. hmm.

Regular POV

Sora finally came to the cafeteria and explained that he had been held after class by the teacher.

Later that night was the homecoming dance. There was mass havoc of girls getting ready, guys doing last minute bookings of restaraunts, groups of people planning what to do after the dance. Sayomi was getting ready at Sora's house since she was staying there. She put on her dress and went into the bathroom to apply her makeup. 'God, this is harder than it looks!' Sayomi thought after poking herself in the eye with the mascara applier. After 1 hour of getting ready, and many bad pokes to the eye, she was finally ready for homecoming. Except...she was 2 hours too early. So she decided to head by Riku's house to see what he was doing, plus she needed to pick up some stuff she left at his house anyways. Sayomi told this to Sora and drove to Riku's house.

"Oh, hey Sayo." Riku said while keeping his eyes glued to his game.

"Hey. Oooooooo! Is that FFVII Dirge of Cerberus!" Sayo exclaimed.

"Uh, ya...Woah!"

"What!"

"Sayo, you..you're already dressed? You look...you look uh different."

"uh yeah. ehehe guess I thought I was gonna take longer. And um...thanks?"

"Oh, sorry. I mean you look great." Riku added. 'She looks really cute like this. That reminds me, I wonder what Kairi will look like' Riku thought.

"Hey, can I play?" Sayomi asked pointing to the game. She picked up the controller and started shooting at a boss.

"Oh yeah. Sure, go ahead. But there's this one boss that I can never beat and-"

"Fine, then I'll beat it for you. Gosh Riku, grow up!" Sayomi said while laughing.

After a few minutes of struggling, Sayomi finally beat the boss. While Riku sat there awestruck.

"That wasn't that hard Riku. You suck at games." Sayomi said jokingly.

"What did you say?" Riku asked while raising an eyebrow. A small grin was forming on his face. "You know what? I don't have to take that from you"

"Oh really, and just what are you going to do about that?" Sayomi asked while also having a sly grin. Riku then suddenly picked up one of the pieces of popcorn he was eating and threw it at Sayomi.

"Oh it's on!"

Soon, there was popcorn, pillows, candy and other items being thrown around Riku's room. And then, they were both laying on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"look ahahaha at hahahaha my ahhahahahahaha dress ahahahaahaha!" Sayomi managed to get out. Riku sat up and look at the now very wrinkled dress and started laughing even more. The door opened, and in walked Sora, staring at his two friends lying on the ground laughing hysterically.

"Ok guys, what did I miss." Sora said while shaking his head. "Oh, nothing" replied both Sayomi and Riku. While Sayomi went to the bathroom and cleaned up her dress as best as she could, Riku and Sora decided to take a nap before they left. 'That was so much fun. I don't ever think I had this much with Kairi, or anyone else. Maybe I'm dating the wrong girl...hmmm. Maybe, Sayomi's the one I really want...I don't know' Riku thought. After Sayomi came out of the bathroom, she found the two boys sleeping, so she decided to wake them up. After that, they drove off to the dance in Riku's car. They met up with Kairi, Namine and the other guys at the dance. Once their pictures were all taken, they went to the dance floor and started to dance. Sora started dancing with Sayomi and looked over at Kairi and Riku. He saw Kairi look in the same direction and quickly looked away. 'Hehe, she's jealous! The plan worked!' he thought to himself. As the song ended, he took another peak at Kairi and their eyes met. Riku happened to catch this. 'So that's what's going on. Sora's using Sayomi to get Kairi.' Riku figured out. They stepped off the floor and headed to their other friends and started talking.

"Hey Sayo, why do you have popcorn in your hair?" Selphie asked

"Oh, oops. Well thank Riku for that!" Sayomi replied. The two started bursting into laughter again and everyone stared at them.

The announcer stepped up to the mike and announced that they were going to reveal the royalty. The groups' ears only perked up when the announcer said, "And the Junior class King: Riku, and the queen: Sayomi!" Riku and Sayomi both looked at each other and walked up to the stage.

"Now as you know, the kings and queens have to share a dance, so everyone clear the floor."

Everyone obeyed, and Sayomi and Riku stepped on with the other grades' royalties. A slow song cam on and Sayomi looked up at Riku.

"I guess we have to do this.." Riku declared.

"Yeah, guess so." Sayomi placed her hands on Riku's shoulder and Riku placed his hands on Sayo's hips and they started to slow dance. Everyone watched as they started leaning closer and feeling more comfortable with each other. The dance turned very passionate as they moved across the dance floor. Sora couldn't help but feel a little jealous of their heated dance. Soon the dance was over and Riku made an important decision. Meanwhile, during that dance, Sora and Kairi were talking and becoming friends again, well at least not mortal enemies.

Everyone soon left the gym and the gang headed to Sora's house to have the barbeque party. The group started dancing some more and eating the food and hang out in general. Sora went in to get some more drinks, and Riku followed. They reached the kitchen, and Sora realized that Riku was behind him.

"Oh, thanks for helping me Riku." Sora said. Riku went up closer to him and came face to face with Sora.

"I know you're using Sayomi to make Kairi jealous and come back to you. Look, I don't know if you like Kairi or Sayomi or both even, and I know that you and Sayomi made an agreement on something. So which do you like?" Riku asked seriously.

"What? wait...Riku." Sora asked confusedly.

"Which one do you like?"

"I don't... I don't know. I guess I can't choose. I like them both. I mean Kairi's been really nice to me and waited for me, but Sayo's fun to be with and we can relate, plus we're kinda dating. I guess Kairi's more of a sister,than girlfriend, and I realize that now. So I pick Sayomi. "

"Well then, I guess I'm now officially your competition. I realized something important tonight. I felt something different when I dance with Sayomi." Riku stated. Sora looked very puzzled "Let me clarify this for you then." Riku suggested.

Riku then leaned over and whispered menancingly in Sora's ear, "I'm gonna steal Sayo from you." Leaving chills down Sora's spine as he walked away with a smirk on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Riku confesses! I hope you liked this chapter! Please PLEASE review! I thrive on your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So I got more reviews than usual last chapter, woot!. And I felt very happy! But sorry it took so long to update, I had lots of homework and got grounded from the computer, but you know I still went on it. But for short periods of time. So here's the next chapter. What's gonna happen!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so you no sue! **

_

* * *

_

_"Let me clarify this for you then." Riku suggested._

_Riku then leaned over and whispered menancingly in Sora's ear, "I'm gonna steal Sayo from you." Leaving chills down Sora's spine as he walked away with a smirk on his face._

Sora watched as Riku walked away, still stunned and standing completely still.

"Aw man. I gotta go talk to Sayo about this." Sora muttered to himself as he ran outside to find her.

When he spotted her, he quickly grabbed her and led her to his room and shut the door.

"What's up?" Sayomi asked him.

"Uh, Sayomi? Can I talk to you about the specifics of our deal? Like, you know, we never really talked about it before..."Sora asked.

"Yeah, sure. But...uh why?" Sayomi asked.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that we agree on terms that we have to both have what we want. So that means that we can't "break-up" until BOTH Kairi and Riku want to go out with us."

"O-okay. Yeah, sure. That's fair." Sayomi stated

"Alright, good then."

"Ok."

"Hey, you wanna go to the movies tomorrow, you know...to um act more like we're dating?"

"Sure, it's a date!" Sayomi replied. They then left the room to go back to the party. 'Good, now I can have more time to have Sayomi fall in love with ME...Oh wait... but Kairi! What am I gonna do if she keeps becoming more and more jealous? Surely Sayomi will notice that.' Sora thought. They both got up and headed back outside to enjoy the rest of the party. When the party was over, everyone went home, except for Riku, who stayed to help clean up, and maybe, just possibly, spend some time winning Sayomi over, just a little bit.

"Hey Sora! Can you help me get the table from outside? I'm sure your mom doesn't want it sitting out there." Riku called.

"Since when do you care?" Sora mumbled to himself still angry at him.

"What was that?"

"Ah, nothing, yeah sure." Sora went outside and saw that there was no table to be brought in. Also, there was no Riku. Then he heard the door slam and lock, right after he caught a glimpse of Riku smirking at him.

"God dammit Riku! Let me in!" Sora shouted as he banged on the door. Unfortunately, no one could hear it, because 1. Sora's mom and dad were working late, his mom left right after she cooked all the barbequed stuff. 2. Sayomi was taking a shower and 3. Riku, well he was the only one that could hear, but since it was his plot originally. You get the point. So Sora stood outside freezing while Riku was all alone in the house with _his_ "girlfriend". Wonderful. After about 30 minutes of knocking and pounding, Sora had given up(he's very lazy you know). And decided to wait it out, untill at least someone noticed he was there.

"Hey Riku? Where's Sora?" Sayomi asked as she came downstairs not spotting the spikey head boy.

"huh? oh...umm... he's uh getting my stuff! Yeah...I'm sleeping over tonight and he offered to get my stuff." Riku lied. _hehe, now I can spend some time with Sayo!_

"Oh, ok. So what do you wanna do?"

"um...I don't know. Let's see what Sora has to do in here."

"Ok". The two went off to find something to do. Preferably for Riku, something that involved him getting close to Sayomi.

"I know!" Riku called out. "We can play twister!"

"Um. But Riku? Twister's a more than 2 person game. We at least have to have someone to spin. Speaking of which, where's Sora? He should have gotten back by now."

"Uh...I don't know. Hey! Why don't you set up the game, and I'll go outside and look for him, ok?" Riku suggested. Sayomi shrugged and started looking for the box in the mess that was called Sora's Room.

When Riku got downstairs and opened the back door finally, he found a freezing Sora glaring at him.

"So, you done raping my girlfriend?" Sora asked in an angry tone.

"Um, technically, she's not your girlfriend. Which gives me the right to steal her. And now I need you to come inside so we can play a game." Riku replied with a grin. This only received a grunt from Sora. Once the two boys were in, they both raced upstairs to Sora's room.

"Hey Sora! You're back from getting Riku's things."

"Huh?" Sora asked confusedly.

"Yeah, remember Sora, you were getting my things because I'm sleeping over." Riku said while elbowing Sora very hard in the stomach.

"Oh...ehehe yeah." Sora said while wincing.

"So me and Riku decided to play twister, and we need a spinner." Sayomi explained.

"Hey! I wanna play too! Why can't Riku be the spinner?"

"Because I had the idea!"

"But it's my house!"

"Alright already!" Sayomi yelled. "Just do some kind of contest or something. Like Rock paper scissors."

"Fine!" both boys yelled. 1,2,3 And with that, Riku won (AN: of course he did, Riku wins everything. )

"Hey! You cheated!" Sora shouted.

"Sora? How can I cheat at rock paper scissors? And plus, you're just a sore loser! Just spin."

"Fine, but I get to play winner." Sora growled.

Now, I know everyone has played twister before, and you all know how..._physical_ the game gets

Let's just say Sora wasn't too happy about the situation right now. Sayomi was sprawled out across the mat face up, while Riku was hovering a couple of inches above her, and his arms were on either side of her head, pinning her. His face was also very close to hers. Close enough, she could feel Riku's warm breath on her cheek. Judging the current situation, Sayomi blushed slightly. Riku noticed this and thought: 'She looks so cute like that!'

"Alright, Riku, Left leg green." Sora stated very grumpily.

"Sora, don't worry, you'll get your turn soon." Riku said. 'hehe, he doesn't know the half of it!'

You see, the green was a little too far for Riku to reach without losing his balence, so next thing Sora knew, Riku was collapsed on to Sayomi, in a very...awkward position. Well at least for Sora it was.

Sayomi started blushing like crazy and also, felt somewhat happy the silver hair boy was on top of her.

"Oops, sorry Sayo, guess I was right about it being Sora's turn soon." Riku said with a smirk at Sora.

"um...o-oh, that's ok Riku. ehehe." At this point, Riku was still on Sayomi, and Sora was getting angrier by the second.

"ahem!" Sora said very loudly. Riku glared and got up.

"Fine, since Sayo won, I guess Sora you're against her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! Sorry, it was kind of short. And it may have been somewhat choppy too. But that's on a count of getting grounded, and sneeking this chapter in. So I'll try to update some more this weekend, cause I can go back on the computer on Sunday. So ya. Review please! I love your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG I am sooooooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in like a week! So sorry. This week was/is homecoming week, and I was kinda busy like planning things for my group I'm goiing with and doing all that stuff. Sorry! This chapter is kind of short, so sorry in advance, I just wanted to get a chapter in this week so I wouldn't get any angry readers or anything. I will try to update Sunday, but no promises there. Once again, sorry.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's turn was next, and Riku wasn't too happy about it. Every time Sora would have to get closer to Sayomi, Riku would get madder, and madder. Then he came up with a plan.

"Sora, Right hand yel...er red." Riku stated, for you see, instead of calling out Sora's real color, he decided to call out one that would make him move farther away Sayomi. That sneeky Riku. (AN: lol) Next was Sayomi's move, but as Riku looked at the twister mat, he saw that there was no spot she could move that wouldn't get her in close contact with Sora.

"Come on Riku! Hurry up!" Sayomi pleaded.

"You know...I'm getting kind of bored, and tired. Let's stop."

"What! We just like started!" Sora questioned.

"Still, I'm tired. Come on, let's go to sleep."

"But Rikuuuu!" Sayomi whined.

"Yeah, come on we need a spinner!"

"Nope, I'm going to sleep."

"Fine! hmph. Baka Riku." Sayomi mumbled.

"I'm sorry Sayo, what was that?" Riku asked while he raised an eyebrow.

"I said you're an idiot!" With that, Sayomi got off the mat and started attacking Riku. Sayomi jumped on Riku's back and started pulling him down onto the carpet, while Sora sat there with a confused expression. Although, he _was _somewhat jealous. Riku and Sayomi wrestled around for a little while, resulting in a knocked over chair, and a few bad brusies. Even for Sayo's size, she put up a pretty good fight. But in the end, Riku still dominated, and it resulted in their current position. Riku was inches away from Sayomi, pinning her wrists down, and straddeling her hips. A faint blush appeared on Sayomi's face.

"I win." Riku said as he smirked. Sayomi just pouted and looked away, still blushing though from the current situation.

"AHEM!" Sora cleared his throat as loud as he could. Riku looked up and glared at Sora, while Sayomi was still looking away. Riku got off of her and went to go get the sleeping bags.

"Hey Sora, where are we going to sleep?" Riku asked.

"Ummm... well, we could sleep downstairs." Sora suggested.

"Ok then! Let's go!" Sayomi led the trio downstairs and into the TV/entertainment room. They set up the sleeping bags all in a row. As soon as the sleeping bags were layed out, the 2 boys fought over the spot next to Sayomi.

"I wanna sleep next to Sayo! I _am_ her boyfriend after all." Sora argued.

"Exactely, so I need to keep you two apart so you aren't doing...'stuff'" Riku pointed out.

Both boys glared at each other, while Sayomi was sighing and shaking her head.

"Since when do you guys fight over sleeping next to me? I love you guys to death, but sometimes you're so strange. Anyways, why don't I just sleep in the middle? That way Sora can sleep next to me, and plus, Riku, we're all in the same area so why would I do...'stuff' with Sora? God, you guys can be so stupid at times." Sayomi stated with another shake of her head. Riku and Sora only replied with a grunt, and the three got inside their sleeping bags.

"You know, this is kind of too small Sora, you realize we've had these sleeping bags since we were like what? 6?" Riku pointed out. Sayomi, Riku, and Sora had obviously failed to realize that the sleeping bags they were in had pictures of batman, spiderman, and superman on them.

"Yeah, actually I have been noticing that." Sora stated.

"Why don't we just open them up and lay them out side by side. Then we could just lay down on them and use different blankets." After Sayomi said that, they all unzipped their sleeping bags and did what Sayomi had suggested.

Now, they were all lying down sprawled out on the much bigger space, only a couple of inches away from eachother,

"Much better" Riku commented.

As the night went on, the 3 teens rustled around in the blankets occasionally kicking them off, and definitely messing them up. During the night, Sayomi got really cold, and since she was half asleep, just grabbed something very warm and cuddled up in it.

The next morning, Riku was the first to wake up and to his surprise, and delight I might add, Sayomi was cuddled up in his arms still asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again sorry for the slow update. And sorry for the short chapter, I was just really busy this week. Please review! Yay Riku and Sayo moments! Woot!


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! An update. So I tried to update as soon as I could. And this week I may not update until like monday because I have a lot of midterm projects and stuff. So yeah. Oh, and I'd like to thank my reviewers for reviewing lots! They made me happy! Enjoy this chapter, or not. If you're mean that is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so stop reminding me! goes off to sulk in my emo corner of emo-ness**

* * *

Score! Riku thought as he lay there with Sayomi in his arms. Apparently, when she had gotten cold at night, instead of grabbing a blanket, she grabbed Riku. But Riku wondered how he would get out of this situation with out it being too awkward. He tried to gently lift Sayomi's arms off of him, but everytime he tried, she just squeezed tighter. After about 15 minutes like that, Riku saw the sleeping Sora move, just about to get up. 

When Sora awoke, the first thing he saw was _his_ girlfriend hugging a smirking Riku.

"Riku! What are you doing!" Sora questioned in a hushed manner, as to not wake up Sayomi.

"What? I'm not doing anything. It seems even Sayomi, my best friend, can't withstand my uber hotness." Riku replied looking innocent. Sora just rolled his eyes. After a few long moments of silence, Riku looked at Sora with pleading eyes and spoke.

"No, but really, I'm not doing anything. Sora, I've been stuck like this for the past 20 minutes. As much as I love Sayo hugging me, I _would_ like to get up now."

Sora just laughed at this and got up. He went to try to pry off Sayomi's arms from Riku, but the same thing kept happening. She would just hug tighter.

"God Sayo's a heavy sleeper." Sora complained.

"Well...some scientists say that physical shock could help people get up." Riku stated. "So let's see if this works."

After he said that, to Sora's dismay, Riku leaned down and kissed Sayomi's lips.

Sayomi's eyes shot open, and the first thing she saw was Riku's sparkling aquamarine eyes. Then, she realized that he was kissing her, as her eyes widened. Riku raised an eyebrow and pulled away, Sayomi was blushing like mad, Sora had a furious look on his face, and Riku was grinning. 'Oh my god! Riku just kissed me! AAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE! I'm gonna faint!' Sayomi thought. Sora was the first to speak.

"What the hell was that for! First I find you hugging her, and now you kiss her!"

"Hey! I thought you were the one that wanted _her _to stop hugging _me._ And the only way to do that was to wake her up!"

"So you kiss her!"

"Well I told you that some people get up with shock!"

"So you kiss her!"

"Well it was the first thing that came to mind!"

"So you kiss her!"

"What is going on!" Sayomi yelled over the boys. She was quite confused at this point.

"Well, uh, um this morning, when I woke up, you like had me in a death grip. Not that I minded, or anythig like that...well, uh you know..." Riku explained.

"Oh my gosh! I did! Sorry! Wait but why did you..hehe um kiss me?"

"Well, uh you see, heh funny story about that...well we couldn't get you up and I couldn't move from your hug for about 20 minutes, and so I remembered that some people get up with some kind of physical shock and well I thought of that one movie Sleeping Beauty and I was like 'I wonder if that's true then' and then so I tried to wake you up. So I kissed you like that and then you woke up, and ...yeah." Riku faded off at the end, realizing that he was babbling on.

"Riiiight...so basically long story short, you were trying to get me up." _So it wasn't a real kiss._

"Yeah..." Riku answered. After that followed a very long awkward silence and then Sayomi broke it.

"So, who wants to go out for pancakes?" Everyone responded immediately with 'yeahs' and the three started blabbing on about pancakes and laughing and such as they made their way out the door and into Riku's car.

"Remind me again why _I_ have to always drive?" Riku asked as they were drving to the pancake..uh ..place.

"Because you're older, Rikuuu" Sora answered in a mocking sing-song voice.

"Yeah, by like a year. It's not like I have more money or anything."

"But you have a job." Sora added.

"Which I got fired from like what? LAST YEAR! Come on Sora, pay attention to these things"

"Well _sorry_ if I have a short attention span!"

"So you admit it now."

"Wait, what! Well, well...HA! You're OLD, mr. premature gray hair."

"I told you before! It's SILVER! It's better than looking like I have a hedgehog on my head."

"Well, well, you're old!"

"Oh come on Sora, is that the best one you can come up with?"

"You guys! We passed the pancake house like 10 minutes ago! We're almost to the boat docks!" Sayomi interupted.

"Oh shit! You see what you made me do Sora! Again! You always make me distracted!" Riku complained.

"Well who has the short attention span now?"

"Oh my god! Just stop!" Sayomi shouted. "We can't just keep driving and arguing. Soon Riku's gonna drive us into the water!"

It was then that they noticed the group was at the docks where they would usually take to small boats to get to the other play island.

"Oh crap! Well since we missed the pancake place a while back, why don't we go to that island then?" Riku suggested. Everyone agreed to this so they parked the car and untied their boats.

When they reached the small island, they realized that no one was there, since people _don't_ usually go to the beach at 10 in the morning. They soon faced a dillema of what they were going to do for the rest of the day. After a few minutes of just sitting around, Sora finally talked.

"Um...so what should we do?" Sora asked very bored.

"I don't know... Hey! how bout we fight!" Riku suggested.

"Riku, why does everything have to always be a competition for you?" Sora complained

"I dunno... just because you don't win-"

"Hey! I win plenty of times!"

"No you don't! You always lose Sora."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well at least I don't have gray hair."

"Sora, are we really going to start this again?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"What? Afraid you're going to lose our little verbal fight?"

"Wait...where's Sayo?" Riku asked not noticing their friend.

"Don't change the subject!"

"No, but really, where is she?"

"Um...I dunno..."

"What _do_ you know Sora?" The two went out to find their missing friend, in hopes of finding another person to duel with. They searched high and low for her, but couldn't manage to find Syaomi. They finally came back to where they were sitting before and found Sayomi eating a hot dog waiting for them.

"Sayo! Where were you! We were looking all over for you!" Sora excalimed.

"Umm, I told you guys I was going to get us breakfast." Sayomi replied.

"You did?" Both boys asked in unison.

Flashback:

_During the time of the 'nuh-uhs' and uh-huh's part of Sora and Riku's fight:_

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"Uh-huh"_

_"Hey, you guys, are we really going to do this all day?" Sayomi interjected._

_"Well at least I don't have gray hair!"_

_"Ok, I'm going guys. This is getting stupid."_

_"Sora, are we really going to start this again?"_

_"Alright, you guys can't hear me. I'm leaving." Sayomi left after she said this._

End Flashback.

"Oooohhh, so that's what that annoying yelling was in the background" Sora stated.

"I'm sorry, WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Sayomi shouted. "I know you just didn't call me annoying."

"Ah, no.. ehehe. meep!" Sora and Riku ran away with Sayomi chasing after them. When she finally caught up, they already had their little wooden swords out and were in a fighting stance.

"Hey! That's not fair! You can't team up on me, I'm a poor defenseless girl." Sayomi complained

"Oh come on Sayo, since when have you been a poor defenseless little girl? If I remember correctly, you were the one always beating us to a pulp." Riku countered.

"Fine." Sayomi admitted in defeat.

"But before we start, how bout we make things a little more interesting." Riku suggested.

"Like how?" Sora asked.

"Well, first, why don't we just make this a 3 person one on one battle? And loser has to do what the winner says for a week. Anything they say."

"Wait a minute...Riku-" Sayomi was cut off, for the battle had begun.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! Interesting things are going to happen, with lots of awkward love moments! Yay! So if I get lots of reviews, I'll update friday, maybe. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok! So I'm so glad! You guys reviewed lots last chapter, and decided to update. So there's some Kairi OOC-ness for her in this chapter, because frankly I don't like her. Actually...I don't think I've met a Riku Fangirl who does...maybe I'm wrong, probably am. heh. Sorry, no offense to people who like her. And ya... So enjoy!**

**Oh yeah and '...' is when Sayomi's thinking.**

Sayomi jumped back as Riku and Sora both tried to attack her, they obviously wanted her to lose.

"Hey! You guys! That is totally not fair! You can't team up with me! It's supposed to be a 3 person one on one fight!" Sayomi complained.

"Well, we just want to get rid of one person faster. And we never said you couldn't team up." Sora answered.

"Ugh!" After Sayomi said that, she blocked one of Sora's swings, and saw Riku try to swing at her. Unfortunately, though, she was too slow and got hit, making her the loser.

"God dammit! Now I have to do whatever one of you guys say for the next week! Not cool!" Sayomi whined. Riku and Sora both grinned at each other, and started to fight to determine the winner. Riku smirk one of his cokcy smirks when Sora lunged at him, and Riku dodged it. The two kept fighting on like this for quite sometime. And seriously too, because this fight wasn't just one of their usual play flights, to them, it also involved who would get Sayomi. At least for the week. But they kept that little secret to themselves, because of course Sayomi didn't know what was going on.

Anyways, back to the fight:

"Come on Sora, you know you can't win!" Riku stated.

"Whatever Riku. You don't _always _win."

"Oh yeah? Name one time. Just one."

"uuuuuhhhh...ummmmm...wait, no-- Ack!" While Sora was distracted thinking, Riku had taken the advantage to catch him off guard and strike.

"See Sora? I told you I always win."

"Hmmph, stupid Riku." Sora mumbled as he walked towards the hot dogs that Sayomi bought earlier.

"Wait, um Riku...eh hehe, you know how you said loser had to do anything the winner has them do? Does that mean, heh, um... _anything?" _Sayomi asked.

"Yup, _anything_." Riku replied with a smirk.

"eep" Sayomi and Sora responded at the same time. If emoticons could describe their faces, it would be: O.O

"Oh my god you guys! I'm not like gonna rape Sayo or anything like that! God, I'm not _that _perverted." Riku responded after seeing the look on Sora and Sayomi's faces.

"Eh hehe, um...ok then..." Sayomi responded awkwardly. Again for about the 3rd time today, the group sat in silence, and Sora was about to go mad, that is until they saw Kairi, Namine, Selphie, Olette, Tidus, Wakka, and Roxas come over on their boats.

"Hey you guys!" Namine called out. "Why are you here so early?"

"Well, me and Sayomi slept over at Sora's house last night and we came to get breakfast." Riku explained.

"Oh, cool." Olette replied.

"Hi Rikuuuu!" Kairi yelled out all girly and squeal-ish (AN: blech! I hate her! Sorry for anyone who likes Kairi)

"Oh...hey Kairi" Riku said sounding not very interested. Kairi went on to cling to Riku's arm, which made Sayomi very jealous. So, she watched in disgust.

The rest of the group started complaining about being hungry and such, so Riku suggested going to the little seaside restaraunt/bar thing to get lunch. The whole time they walked there, Kairi clinged on to Riku which got Sayomi very mad. Then, she had a brilliant idea.

The teens sat outside at a large table and waited for their food to get served. And Kairi was still clinging on to Riku. Sayomi then suddenly leaned in and kissed Sora on the lips. Riku spat out the coke he was drinking when he saw this on to Kairi's hair, and she shrieked. Sora's reaction to this was that his eyes grew wide, and he started blushing.

"Eeeeww! Riku!" Kairi screamed.

"Hehe, sorry..."

Everything was silent until Tidus started cracking up, and so did the rest of the group.

"Ugh! Riku!" Kairi complained.

"God, just go home and wash your hair or something." Riku said annoyed.

"But I don't have a car" Kairi explained in a whiny tone. "I came here with the other guys. Can you take me home?" 'god, she's whiny. I don't know what Riku and Sora see in her.' Sayomi thought to herself.

"...Fine" Riku replied with an exasperated sigh. "But Sayo, you have to come too."

"Hm? What?" Sayomi confusedly.

"Remember, you lost." Riku said while winking.

"What! Ugh! You guys!" Sayomi complained. "Fine..."

Riku, Sayomi, and Kairi left making the others very confused, so Sora had to explain to them. Thought it wasn't very clear on a count of Sora's complaining and grumbling in between explaining the story.

"Why did _she _come?" Kairi asked while Riku was driving down the road.

"_She _came because, Sayomi is my best friend. And I won her." Riku said while smirking at the thought of how Kairi would react to this.

"What!" Kairi responded.

"Yeah, I won Sayo, at least for the week I did." Riku explained the whole bet/fight thing, and Kairi was left very angry.

Riku drove to Kairi's house and stopped the car in front.

"Aren't we going to your house Riku?" Kairi asked while giggling. 'Ugh! Is this her way of trying to get him to make out with her or something? All flirty. gross!' Sayomi thought.

"Uh, no. Sorry, my parents have a no girl when they're not home policy." 'Yes! Go Riku!'

"But, isn't Sayomi going over to your house?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, but seeing as Sayomi's not a girl. It poses no threat." Riku replied.

"wtf! Sayomi _is _a girl." Kairi argued.

"Not really, she's kinda more like a guy. And my parents don't really mind her. So bye." And with that, Riku rammed the door shut, and drove off leaving a very confused Kairi.

"Um...ok. You know Riku, that's not really a way to get to Kairi's heart." Sayomi stated as they were nearing Riku's house.

"Whatever, she was acting bitchy today. I think she's PMS-ing." 'No Riku, she's always like that. Except when around you of course.'

"Um ok. So uh why do I have to come to your house again?"

"Because for the last time you lost the fight. And my first request is to come over to my house and stay for the rest of the time your mom is on her trip."

"ok... but why?"

Riku shrugged "I don't know. Just because."

"Ok then."

Riku drove to Sayo's house instead of his to pick up her stuff, then they got to Riku's house.

"So what do you want me to do 'oh master of mine?'" Sayomi said as soon as they went through the doors.

"Clean the house and do all my chores." Riku said as he laughed evilly.

"I hate you, you know that?" Sayomi stated as Riku threw a duster at her and smirked.

Oh, this was going to be an interesting week. Very interesting. They both thought.

**Ok, so I know I promised you an update on Friday, but I got too excited. And on friday, I wanted to put up the chapter with the love moments (hint hint) so I needed to get the setting set up so ya. There will definitely be some more moments because of the current Sayomi living at Riku's house thing, yay! Just to tell you. And Review! because that's what got me excited to write and update. So if you pull it off again, then I'll update!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright! So here's the next chapter. I know most of you were probably expecting it like this morning or earlier today...Sorry! I had to finish things up and work on my midterm essay and such before I could update. But! It's here! And it's still Friday so yeah! I'd also like to thank my reviewers for supporting me and leaving me reviews that make me really excited to write and update! I hope you like this next chapter!

* * *

**

As soon as Sayomi was done cleaning the house, she went up to Riku's room to see what he was doing.

"I'm done." Sayomi stated.

"Good timing." Riku replied while still keeping an eye on his game.

"Why? What do you want me to do now, oh master of mine." Sayomi joked.

"Well, let me inspect how you did on the cleaning first." Riku said as he shut off his PS2 and led her out the room and down the stairs.

"Is this what you call clean? Look at the windows, you can't even see out of them!" Riku complained, he was obviously trying to get Sayomi mad and unleash that cute little temper of hers. He had always liked to do that to people. Especially to Sayomi and Sora.

"Well first, they're supposed to be your chores! And second, all I had was a freaking duster! I don't know where all your other 'cleaning materials' are!"

"Ugh, fine here." Riku said as he shoved a cloth and some windex towards her. "Get done before my mom comes home."

"Rikuuu! I can't get done within that time! She gets home in like 10 minutes!" Sayomi complained.

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to help."

"_Have _to?! Of course you have to! They're your chores!"

"Ok, ok. Jesus Christ Sayo! Calm down."

Riku grabbed another cloth and started helping Sayomi clean the big glass doors that led out to the porch.

"This is sooo boring!"

"Then do you want to race to see who can clean the windows the fastest?" Riku suggested.

"Sora's right, you do always have to do something that involves competition."

"So?"

"Nevermind. Sure why not."

"Alright, ready, set , GO!" Sayomi and Riku took off and ran as fast as they could, trying to clean the windows. Up til now, they had been tied, and each had their last window to clean. Thought this one was very tall. Sayomi got in the lead, until she had to clean the top of it. While she was figuring out how to reach it, Riku had already finished.

"Ha! I win!" Riku exclaimed excitedly.

"Riku...I can't reach this part." Sayomi explained pointing to the top part of the window.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to help you with that." Riku walked over to where Sayomi was standing and went up very close to her, making her blush slightly. Then, he pinned her to the window by reaching above her and putting his body up against hers as he cleaned the top of the window. By this point, Sayomi's face was a bright shade of red. Riku saw this and smirked.

"What?" Riku asked innocently, but still smirking a bit.

"n-nothing. hehe, nothing at all." The two heard the garage door open and quickly made a dash for the stairs, so Riku's mom didn't know that they had procrastinated and just had finished cleaning up the house. Riku was standing on the steps waiting for Sayomi to catch up. But...there was one problem. Sayomi, being the clumsy self she usually is, tripped on the bottem step falling, and also pulling Riku down with her. Which resulted in the current position: Riku lay on his back on the stairs, while Sayomi was sprawled out on top of him, groaning in pain. Then, the two heard footsteps, and lifted their heads to see Riku's mom grinning at them.

"Oh, did I interupt something?" She asked.

"..Uh, uh n-no! Nothing. ehehe, just um..." Sayomi tried to explain frantically.

"We uh, were just playing a game and Sayo fell and pulled me down too and...yeah." Riku stated.

"Uh-huh..."

"Ok then, have fun you two!" Riku's mom excalimed.

"Oh wait, and mom? Sayomi's gonna stay at our house for a week, cause her mom's on business somewhere." Riku explained.

"Oh, ok! It's always nice to have Sayomi over at our house, isn't it Riku?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Sayomi got off of Riku and headed upstairs to his room, while Riku followed.

"Awkward." Sayomi laughed as she plopped down on Riku's beanbag.

"Aw come on Sayo. You know you liked it. No one can resist me." Riku said mockingly.

"Oh yes, I _really_ enjoyed it." Sayo answered sarcastically, although in reality, she really did. But she wouldn't ever admit that. At least, not yet.

"Oh, I'll _make _you enjoy it." Riku said as he started tickling Sayomi mercilessly.

"A-ah! Ri-ahaha-ku! ahaha st-hahaha-stop-hahahaha-it!" Sayomi managed to get out.

"No, admit you liked it. Admit it!" Riku said while continuing to tickle her and grin like crazy.

"O-haha-ok ahahaha I haha, like ahaha it."

"Alright. I'll repeat it. No one can resist me." Riku said while Sayomi just rolled her eyes.

"Yes master." She said in a mocking tone. And then soon blushed for about the 3rd time this day because of yet another awkward position she had gotten herself into. Riku was on top of her, and her shirt was kind of coming off because of her struggle. "Hey um...as much as I love this position...heh, could you get off?" Sayomi asked timidly.

"O-oh yeah. Sorry."

As soon as Sayomi was done straightening up her clothes, Riku's mom called them done for dinner. When they were finished, the two pondered what to do next.

"So, have any more things you want me to do?" Sayomi asked.

"Nah. You get a break." Riku answered.

"Ok then, what should we do?"

"Hmm. Wanna watch a movie?" Riku suggested.

"Ok! Let's go to the video rental store!" Sayomi got excited and grabbed her coat and Riku. They rushed out the door, leaving Riku's mom dumbfounded.

"Woah, woah. Wait Sayomi. I have to go get my keys." Riku rushed into the house, grabbed his keys, told his mom where they were going, and rushed right back out. Only to find Sayomi wasn't there.

"Hey, Sayomi? Sayo?! Where are you?!" Riku called out Riku decided to turn on his car lights so he could look better. So he opened the door and went inside.

"Boo!"

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! Shit Sayo!" Sayomi emerged from the back seat laughing histerically. "God dammit Sayo! How did you even get in my car anyways?"

"I have an extra set of your keys remember? baka, you gave them to me last year when you got your car because you wanted me to save your extra keys." Sayomi explained.

"Oh yeah...Sayomi I'm gonna kill you!" Sayomi kept laughing as they drove to the video store.

When they walked in, they could smell the faint smell of buttery popcorn, packaged candy, and geeky gemmu otakus who came to check out the latest games to rent. As they browsed the aisles of videos, they heard someone following them.

"Welcome to Hollywood Video, may I help you with selecting a film?" Someone asked in a nasaly voice.

"Uh no, we're--Selphie?" Riku recognized the green-eyed girl as he turned around.

"Hey guys! I just got a job here!"

"So um...what's up with this 'film selection' shpeal?" Sayomi asked while giggling.

"Oh, corporate wants every employee to say that. Some kind of 'friendliness and helpfulness' thing they're working on." Selphie explained.

"I see." Riku answered.

"So what are you two doing here? And did you like switch boyfriends and girlfriends or something? Cause Riku, aren't you going out with Kairi, and Sayo aren't you going out with Sora?"

"What? No. Can't friends that knew each other since they were born come here?" Riku asked.

"Well, yeah. But you two looked all romantic standing real close to eachother. And you do realize you're in the 'romantic comedy' section, don't you?" Riku and Sayomi surveyed their surroundings, realizing indeed it was.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! gag, romantic comedies! Too, wheeze, mushy, cough." Sayomi joked as she pretended she was choking.

"Oh no! Come on Sayo, you can make it! Let's hurry up and retreat to the action movies!" Riku joked along. The two ran off as Selphie just stood there and laughed.

"Few, we made it." Sayomi stated as she giggled.

"I know. So, which movie should we watch?"

"I don't know..."

"Hey, I know!" Riku ran to the horror movie section and pulled out a the ring 2.

"No! Riku, you know I hate scary movies!" Sayomi complained.

"Hey, this is payback for the car incident."

"But that was like 2 minutes of terror, not 2 hours."

"Sayomi, who's the master here?"

"Ugh, not this again. You are."

"Uh-huh. So I get to decide."

"Fine..." Sayomi sighed in defeat. After they rented the movie, which they got for free from Selphie, they headed home to watch it.

Sayomi and Riku were currently situated in Riku's room, leaning against the side of his bed with 2 big blankets across the floor where they sat. They also were sharing a blanket on them. Within 5 minutes of the movie, Sayomi had jumped into Riku's strong, protective arms. Which she stayed in. Sayomi started feeling sleepy and dozed off with her head leaning against Riku's shoulder. When Sayomi woke up after about 15 minutes, she saw that the movie was almost over. But she had no intention of letting Riku know she was up, or getting up from this position. Sayomi wanted to stay like this forever.

She could feel Riku's warm breath, and feel his silky hair on her face. Then, he looked down at her, and she immediately closed her eyes.

"You look so cute when you're sleeping." Riku whispered quietly, thinking Sayomi was asleep. He sighed. "Sayo, I love you...There, I said it. I don't know why I just can't tell you that when you're awake." Sayomi gasped in her mind, but she didn't have time to think because the next thing she knew, Riku was kissing her. And she just knew, that this time, it was for real.

* * *

Woooo!!!! Riku makes his move! I love this chapter! Please review! They make me excited to write, and make me update faster!


	13. Chapter 13

OKAY! So here's the next chapter and I'm soo extrememly sorry for not updating in a looong time. My grades were slipping and I was getting all depressed and such so I had huge writers block and yeah. This chapter might not be so good, but next chapters will definitely be, big plans! So I'd like to thank all my reviewers that made me really happy! And I got lots of reviews and yeah! So enjoy!

* * *

Riku pulled away and checked to see if Sayomi had woken up like the last time he kissed her. Thankfully, he saw her eyes closed. But she was up. Oh was she up. He turned the movie off with the remote, carefully trying not to wake her. And then leaned his head against hers, falling asleep.

'Oh my god. OH MY GOD! Did that just happen! I can't believe that just happened!' Sayomi thought while she was doing a little victory dance in her head. 'Riku likes me, Riku likes me...wait no, he _loves_ me! Yay! Riku loves me Riku loves me!' Sayomi sang in her head. When she was done celebrating in her mind, Sayomi decided to go to sleep too, as she was getting very tired.

The next morning:

Sora awoke as he heard his door open, and a little red head poked its head in.

"Hey Sora, you're still not up?" Kairi asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Hehe, sorry Kairi...so what are you doing here?"

"Huh, oh well I wanted to come over and see if you wanted to head over to Riku's and go do something with them."

"Them? Oh, that's right. Sayomi's staying at his house." Sora said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah. I just can't believe that Riku would have _your_ girlfriend stay at his house. Not to mention that he's my boyfriend too." Kairi complained.

"Yeah well... I don't know."

"Is something going on with them, do you think? I dunno" Kairi said with a sigh "Maybe I'm just going paranoid, but I thinki I might break up with Riku today."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Well, at first, he seemed to really like me, but then, he wasn't really paying attention to me and yesterday, he was being really rude. It's like somethings distracting him." _yeah, like Sayo!_ Sora thought to himself. "And plus...there's...someone _else_ I like." Kairi added while looking at Sora, giving him hints.

"Oh, really..."

"Sora...I still love you. I know you're with Sayomi now, but do you really love her? I mean does she love you even? Well, think about it. I want you back." Kairi explained.

"...um why don't we go to Riku's house now" Sora said trying to change the subject.

At Riku's house:

The two teens had shifted from their position throughout the night. When they woke up, Sayomi had her head on Riku's chest, and Riku was hugging her. Sayomi woke up first and felt so snuggly and warm. That is until Kairi and Sora came barging into the room, waking up Riku, only to find their boyfriend and girlfriend sleeping together. Kairi gasped and Sora was just gaping at them.

"Gah!" Sayomi and Riku shouted simultaneously as they pushed eachother away.

"...heh, hi guys..." Riku said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, what was _that_ just there!" Kairi yelled angrily. _I knew it!_ She thought to herself.

"oh ...uh well, you see..hehe--"

"Me and Riku watched a movie last night, and I got scared and so I jumped into the nearest thing which happened to be his arms and so then I guess we fell asleep, and then shifted around and then you guys came in and we woke up. I mean we do this all the time you know? Like a lot when we were kids and stuff. It's just we're friends and all. You know Sora... and ...uh..yeah..." Sayomi faded away at the end noticing she was talking extremely fast, confusing the hell out of Kairi and Sora, and sort of making things worse.

"Uh..huh...okay then. So you guys are expecting me to think something didn't happen between you last night?" Kairi asked still mad.

"What? No, nothing happened! nothing...nothing at all...I promise, Kairi, Sora." Riku explained. But Sayomi, Riku, and Sora all knew that he was just lying to Kairi. 'Something happened alright. Something definitely happened.' Sora thought to himself.

"Um...let me go get dressed and we can go out somewhere, okay?" Riku suggested. He got up and went into the bathroom leaving Sayomi with Sora and Kairi.

"heh, so um...how was your guys' days yesterday?" Sayomi tried to get them to talk, but they stayed quiet and stared at her for the longest time.

"Riiight...so I'm gonna go get ready now!" Sayomi exclaimed as she dashed out the room and down the hall to the other bathroom, only to bump into something really hard and fall.

"And where are you going in such a hurry?" Riku asked asked as he helped pick her up. Apparently, Sayomi had bumped into him.

"It is soo awkward in there! They were just like staring at me with glares on their faces. I shudder just thinking about it." Sayomi explained.

"I see. Don't worry, they're just a little pissed about this mornings...'incident' I mean who wouldn't be? I mean it is _me _they're dealing with." Riku said with a laugh.

"Oh whatever! Just go!" Sayomi responded with a push, causing Riku to stumble over.

"You know Sora, you were a much better boyfriend than Riku is." Kairi said while they were waiting in Riku's room.

"Wha--huh? O-oh...thanks, I guess." Sora answered. He then heard the door opening.

"Hey guys, so what do you want to do today?" Riku asked when he reached his room. Then he looked upon 2 sets of very frightening eyes. Riku shuddered. 'So this must be what Sayo was talking about. Scary' Riku thought to himself.

"For the last time, WE DID NOT DO ANYTHING! Come on Kairi, you can trust me, can't you?" Riku said as he grinned at her, flipped his hair, and you could almost hear and see that little "briing" sound and a sparkle in his teeth when he flashed that smile. Sora just rolled his eyes, and Kairi squealed and went running to cling on to Riku's arm once again, even though she was mad at him, no one can resist Riku's grin. 'Well at least '_we'_ didn't do anything. Eh, but I can keep that as a little white lie. I mean it's not like Sayomi was awake or anything.' Riku thought to himself as he tried to get Kairi off his arm.

"Hey Sayo! Ready to go out now?" Sora asked as he ran up to hug her. Sora figured that today, he would try to win Sayomi over with his affection.

"Um..yeah sure...I guess." Sayomi responded while timidly hugging him back.

"Where should we go guys?" Riku asked.

"I dunno.." Sora responded, as usual.

"Well...we could just stay here and hang out." Riku suggested..

"Sora, Sayomi, could you guys get some drinks for us?" Riku asked.

"Sure" They both responded while heading into the kitchen.

"...So, uh...something happened last night. Didn't it..." Sora questioned.

"heh...uh yeah...Riku...he...um...Riku kissed me." Sayomi admitted. "But he didn't know that I would know." Sayomi added quickly.

"Wait so..."

"Yeah, I was 'asleep'...and hesaidhelovedme" Sayomi said the last part fast and kind of mumbled together.

"Wait, what?"

"he...he said he loved me..."

"Oh...I see, good for you..."

"uh yeah. So has anything happened between you and Kairi?" Sayomi changed the subject quickly.

"Huh? Oh...uh no. not really.." Sora decided to hide the fact that he already knew Kairi still probably loved him. She had already said that Sora was a much better boyfriend than Riku that morning.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, since we agreed that we would stay a couple until we had both of them, I guess I'll have to wait." Sayomi said with a smile, making Sora feel kind of guilty for not telling her the truth that Kairi already confessed to loving him. 'Well, it's not like Riku actually confessed his love for her...more like letting it slip. Yeah, let's go with that' Sora assured himself.

"Let's take these drinks then."

As soon as they got up the stairs, they could hear Riku and Kairi talking about something.

"--well, yeah I know Kairi... I guess that's what we should do then."

"Alright, so you're alright with breaking up then?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess you can't deny your feelings for So--"

"Ah hey guys! we uh got the drinks, hehe didn't we Sayo, yeah we got the drinks." Sora interupted Riku so that Sayomi didn't hear the rest of what Riku was about to say.

"So you two are broken up then. heh, sorry we kinda heard through the door." Sayomi asked.

"Yeah, we just decided it didn't feel right" Riku answered.

"Oh, ok. So what do you wanna do?" Sayomi asked, bored already.

"mmm...we could play video games?" Sora suggested.

Everyone was up for this idea, except maybe Kairi, but that was on account of that she would always lose. The day went bye pretty, quickly and soon it was time for Sora and Kairi to go home.

But not before Sora had one more chance to try and win Sayomi and make Riku jealous.

"Hey Sayo!" Sora called out as Sayomi turned around from where she was opening the door. That's when Sora leaned in very quickly and surprised her with a very long passionate kiss. Sora left, as Sayomi was left standing there with a flustered expression on her face. And an angry, boiling expression on Riku's. '...wow that was a long kiss...and I can't believe I'm thinking this...but it felt..good. No! I can't think that, I like Riku. It's probably just a spur of the moment thing. But I can't help but feeling that Sora actually made that...a real kiss. eh, probably not, I mean he does like Kairi' Sayomi thought as she followed a very grumpy and growling Riku upstairs.

* * *

Whew. Ok so i got this updated as soon as possible, and I'm soooo sorry again for not updating fast! But I have big plans for the next chapter or 2 and already have some written out! So you can expect those pretty soon, maybe like around saturday or something. Review please! All those reviews made me very happy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Alrighty! So I updated quickly because i felt so bad for leaving you without an update for like a over a week last time. This chapter, things get a little more...hmm let's say dramatic. But that's all I'm gonna give to ya! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Riku lay across his bed pondering what had just happened. 'It just ticks me off so much! Imean he is her "boyfriend" Well at least I don't have to worry about Kairi anymore.' 

"Hey Riku?" Sayomi asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you haven't given me any orders lately...not that I'm complaining or anything..hehe it's just that don't you wan to enjoy having a personal slave this week? I know I would."

"Oh right! The bet...I'll think of something later. Just go to sleep, I mean we have school tomorrow and everything." Riku layed awake for quite some time, unable to go to sleep. He just had too many things going on in his mind. Riku used this time to sort out the problems in his mind, and was deep in thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sayomi shiver. Riku looked down at the floor and saw that she was shaking and hugging the blanket very tightly. Although they were on an island, sometimes the summer nights would get cold.

"Hey Sayo! Hey, hey get up" Riku whispered loudly as he nudged her to get up.

"nngh...5 mor minutes..." She mumbled.

"Sayomi!"

"Huh? what, what? what's going on?" Sayomi said while looking around confused and then sneezed.

"You know how you wanted those orders? Well, get in the bed next to me. You look like you're freezing!"

"What?...no...it's just..."

"It's okay Sayo, we always used to do this when we were little, come on you're my best friend. And you're gonna catch a cold." Riku argued.

"Fine, fine" Sayomi decided to give in because it was pretty late and she was still half asleep. She crawled into the warm bed next to Riku and snuggled up against him.

"Goodnight Sayomi"

"Good night" yawn "I love you" Sayomi mumbled. Riku raised an eyebrow at this and smirked.

"Love you too." 3...2...1 Sayomi realized what she had just said and looked at Riku, it seemed as if he was asleep. Sayomi turned tomato red and panicked. 'Oh god, oooohhh god. did i just say that?' Sayomi stayed in this mode for about 15 minutes, until she worried herself to sleep.

The next morning Sayomi woke up first, and noticed that Riku was just waking up.

"...good morning..." Sayomi greeted with a blush.

"oh, hey Sayo." Riku said nonchalantly and acted as if nothing had happened.

"I'm uh, I'm gonna go get ready for school now."

"Yeah, ok." Sayomi got out of bed and got a change of clothes out of her and headed to the bathroom. After she got done getting ready, in about 5 minutes, she headed downstairs to see what Riku's mom was cooking for breakfast. When she got downstairs, she noticed that Riku still wasn't ready.

"Good morning Sayomi!" Riku's mom(meh, I can't think of a name) exclaimed with a smile.

"Good morning."

"Well, it seems Riku still isn't done getting ready. I swear, that boy is just so girly sometimes. You know?"

"hehe yeah, but seeing as the difference between what he looks like when he just wakes up and how he looks anywhere else is so huge, I say it's amazing that he only spends about 20 minutes to get ready." Sayomi replied with a giggle. (AN: Yes, I do believe that Riku, probably like everyone else looks horrifying when he wakes up)

"Hey, it's not like you don't look bad in the morning either Sayomi." Riku said while coming down the stairs. "I can't just wash my face, brush my teeth, and tie my hair up in a pony tail like you. It takes time." Riku mocked as he flipped his hair. This only caused Sayomi to roll her eyes and playfully punch him. After they sat down and ate their breakfast, the two headed out and got into Riku's car.

"Aaaaaaahhh it feels good not to be dating Kairi" Riku announced as they were driving down to school.

"What do you mean? You were only like going out with her for 2 and a half weeks"

"Yeah, but still. I mean she was high maintenance, man. She would like call me every 5 seconds and tell me to do something for her. It kinda got annoying."

"Yeah, girls tend to do that."

"Hey, you can't say anything, you're a girl too"

"Well, not like a regular girl...I'm not girly."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Riku said as he parked the car and got out. As they were heading into the school, they spotted Sora and Kairi coming towards them.

"Hey you guys!" Sora called out.

"Hey Sora" All three of them responded.

"So, we don't have school on friday, you wanna head to the beach?" Sora suggested.

"Sora, we haven't even gotten into the school, and you're already planning what we're gonna do when we're out of it?" Riku asked.

"Hehe, You know I hate school Riku." They foursome walked into the school and got ready face the 4 days of school until they could finally go to the beach on friday. The week went by relatively normally, with the occasional flirting of Kairi and Sora, well actually for the most part it was Kairi. Then friday finally came, when the group would hang out on the little play island.

"Sayomi, let's sleep over on the island tonight in tents" Riku suggested.

"But Riku--" Sayomi's whine got cut short when Riku interupted.

"Aw come on Sayo, and plus, you're still technically mine for the next 2 days. SO i order you to sleep over here with me tonight."

"gosh, ok." Sayomi said sighing in defeat.

When the group reached the island on their little row boats, they immediatly got the food ready, with the hamburgers, and bonfire, and all the chips, soda, and candy.

"Hey Sayo, I have to tell you something later tonight. Ok? Meet me on the paopu island at around 8:30-ish." Riku whispered as he walked past Sayomi who was preparing the food.

Riku then walked towards Tidus, Roxas, and Wakka who were playing around with a blitzball.

"So I heard Sayomi's staying over at your house" Tidus said as he passed the blitzball to Riku.

"Yeah, she's mine for a week." Riku replied as he passed it on to Wakka.

"Sora's mad at you, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Probably, but whatever."

"Riku, you like Sayomi don't you?" Roxas asked, immediately making Riku stare at him and let the ball hit him in the face.

"Shit, owwww..." Riku groaned.

"Well don't you?" Roxas tried again.

"Fine, fine. You guys promise not tot tell?" Everyone nodded and huddled up. "I challenged Sora to win over Sayomi. And so yeah, i do like her. I think I'm gonna confess tonight." Riku told the guys. They all looked at him and cheered.

"Just don't tell Sora, or anyone! You hear?!" Riku threatened.

"Yeah yeah, we won't tell." Tidus responded.

The day went bye pretty quickly and the sun started to set. The only people on the island now were Sora, Sayomi, Riku, and Kairi.

"Hey Sayomi, let's go to the Paopu tree island. I have to talk with you about something." Sora said as he pulled on her arm gently. Sora had found out about Riku's plans to tell Sayomi about how he felt because he was spying on him the whole day. As he lead her to the small isolated island, Sayomi couldn't help but worry that Riku would come and find them here.

"So how's it um...going with Riku?" Sora asked as he stalled for Riku to come in view of the island.

"Oh, it's fine...he said he needed to talk to me about something though." Sayomi replied.

"Uh-huh" Sora said as he watched Riku come in view. Sayomi also spotted Kairi heading their way.

"So how's it going with Kairi? I would think that it's easier to get her now that she's single."

"Oh...well, I don't know. It doesn't seem like she's getting jealous enough..." Sora lied.

"I see..." Sayomi watched as Kairi got nearer. "Sora, come here." Sayomi said as she pulled him closer. Then, Sayomi grabbed Sora and kissed him passionately. This kiss was the longest that Sayomi had ever had with a boy. She pulled away, and noticed that Kairi was standing there with a look of disbelief on her face, and Sora stood there dumbfounded, and had a pleased look on his face.

"Kairi" Sayomi mouthed to Sora.

"Oh" Sora mouthed back a little dissapointed that it hadn't been a real kiss. But he also smirked, or attemted to, because standing right there was a very surprised, angry, and hurt looking Riku. Sayomi stil hadn't noticed that Riku was standing there. And looked at Sora as he ran off. She turned around and noticed Riku standing there.

"o-oh...hey Riku..." Sayomi said as she looked down, feeling guilt in her stomach.

"Sayomi...why do you keep messing with me? One minute, you're saying that you love me, and the next minute you're kissing Sora." Riku said as he stared fiercly into her eyes.

"...so, you heard..." Sayomi asked quietly as she looked down from his gaze. She could still feel his intense eyes glaring down at her.

"Yeah I heard. So why do you keep doing this? Look, I know that you and Sora are in some kind of contract relationship, but do you really love him? Enough to kiss him like that?"

"Riku...you, you knew?" Sayomi slowly looked up and locked onto his eyes.

"Yeah I knew. I don't know what kind of deal you made, but stop playing with me! What ever sick, twisted joke you're trying to pull, I don't want to be part of it anymore Sayomi! I didn't think you'd ever be like that, but i guess I was wrong." Riku yelled with dissapointment in his voice as he stormed off the island.

"No wait Riku! It's not like that! Riku, wait!" Sayomi yelled out as she ran after him.

Just as he was about to cross the bridge, he sadly and quietly mumbled "And to think I ever loved you..." and ran off into the distance, leaving Sayomi there feeling helpless and alone.

* * *

Awww I hated writing this chapter, but sorta liked it. Review Review REVIEW! That way you'll get a faster update on what will happen next. And surely you want to know hwat's going to happen, don't you? 


	15. Chapter 15

**I can't believe it! 3 updates in a row! So here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it! So something very weird happened today, my english teacher was talking about how she like fanfictions and encouraged us to write one, and she goes to and her laptop is hooked up to a projector, then she's like "look you guys, there's like a category for everything." And then someones like, "Go to Kingdom Hearts!" And then she did and my story comes up on the screen w/ lots of others and I'm like cracking up. And then someone shouts "Oh my god! Unrequited's updated!" And then like another girl's like oh I love that one!" And I'm like"...ummm that's mine actually..." Twas weird and sorta awkward. So there's my daily blabbing. Oh, and thanks for the wonerful reviews. And for those people who are reading this late, I updated 3 times in a row! So go back 2 chapters. ooki, Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**Sayomi just fell to her knees as she saw Riku rowing away in his boat from the beach. She just sat there and stared at the ground, until she realized she looked completely helpless and pick herself up. Sayomi walked down the the lower beach area and headed towards the docks, only to find her boat not tied up there, for Riku and Sayomi had come together. 

"Well this is great..." Sayomi mumbled to herself. Now she couldn't catch up to Riku. Sayomi saw that Sora's boat was still there and figured he was still on the island somewhere. Sayomi ran around, looking for him everywhere. She saw Kairi sitting in the tree house and decided to see if Sora was with her. But when she got up there, she only saw Kairi talking on her cell phone to one of her friends. It was getting dark out and Sayomi had no method of going home. When Sayomi was done searching the beach, she still hadn't found any sign of Sora. Then, she remembered the secret place. The little cave that no one really knew about. She peered into the long entryway and made her way through. There, she found Sora sleeping on the ground.

"Hey, Sora. Wake up!" Sayomi yelled as she nudged him.

"mmmmm nngh, no..." Sora said in his sleep.

"Sora get up, NOW!" Sayomi attempted again, this time her voice booming throught the small cave.

"Gah! Woah...what is it?" Sora asked.

"Come on, let's go home."

"But didn't you ride here with Riku?" Sora asked with a puzzled face.

"Uh yeah...but, um he...he left..." Sayomi explained.

"Without you? But why? Did you guys like fight or something?" Sora asked, grinning in his mind. But the next thing Sayomi said stroke a guilty pain in his gut.

"Yeah, we did...because I kissed you..."

"Oh..."

"He said to stop playing with him and to stop confusing him about who I really liked...I mean, I was just trying to help you...and..." At that moment, Sayomi broke down in tears for the first time since kindergarden. She hadn't ever cried after that time, so Sora felt horrible. But he urged himself to keep doing this to get closer to Sayomi. He wanted so badly to truly be her boyfriend. So he said nothing about Kairi, and nothing explaining the truth.

"I'm sorry Sayo" Sora said while hugging her. "I'm really sorry. And I really appreciate you trying to help me. I really do."

"So...did she talk to you? After...you know?" Sayomi asked. Sora just stayed quiet because he knew that if he opened his mouth, he would splurt out everything.

"Sora? Can you take me home?" Sayomi asked as she started to stop crying.

"Yeah sure...but do you want me to drop you off at Riku's?"

"No...Just take me home. I'll manage by myself for a couple of days." Sayomi and Sora left the cave to find Kairi still in the treehouse yapping away on her phone. They dragged her to the boat and somehow managed to squeeze 3 people into it. Sora dropped Sayomi off at her house and drove off with a heavy heart.

The next morning, Sora called Sayomi.

"Hey Sayomi, wanna come to my pool tomorrow? Everyone will be there."

"No...I don't think so. I just don't feel like going out right now."

"Oh come on Sayomi. You can't be all depressed now. Just forget about him. Come on Sayomi." Sora tried his hardest to persuade her.

"...fine..." Sayomi said with a heavy sigh as she hung up the phone. She grabbed a swimsuit and towel, thre on a sweatshirt and headed down to her car. She drove to Sora's place and walked toward his pool house and opened the door.(AN: ok, so Sora has a pool house...and if you don't know what that is, then imagine like another little one story house like in your backyard w/ a swimming pool and changing room and a shower in it, ok?) The smell of chlorine filled the air as she walked towards the changing room. She changed into her bathing suit and wrapped a towel around her. Sayomi set her stuff down on one of the chairs and jumped into the pool.

"Hey Sayomi!" Everyone called out. After a few minutes of having a water fight with Selphie, she realized that Riku wasn't there. Sayomi felt really bad because usually Riku would never miss one of Sora's pool parties for anything. After about an hour of playing random pool games that consisted of Marco Polo and other weird things, Sayomi got thirsty and got out of the pool. She noticed neither Sora nor Kairi were still in there and shrugged. Sayomi put on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt, her hair still dripping wet and walked into Sora's house. As she walked down the hall to the kitchen, she could hear voices, and as she got nearer, she realized that they were Sora and Kairi's voices.

"Come on Sora, so have you got an answer for me yet?" Kairi asked. Sayomi just hid behind the wall and listened in on their conversation.

"I don't know Kairi..." Sora replied.

""Sora come on, I gave you like a week to give me an answer. Are you gonna take me back or not?" Sayomi gasped, but held her hand over her mouth because she didn't want them to know she was listening. "Sora, remember what I said last week? I still love you. Please Sora." Kairi whined. Sayomi could feel her blood boiling, realizing that Sora had been lying to her.

"Well, you think about it." Kairi said as she walked off into the other direction. Sayomi walked in surprising Sora.

"O-oh, Sayomi, you--"

"Why? Why did you make me go on with this charade?! Why did you do it when you already knew that Kairi wanted you back?! Why?! Why did you continue on with this?! You ruined my relationship with Riku! Do you hate Riku so much? Are you that competitive? Why, Sora, Why?!" Sayomi was practically in hysterics now. Her tears, streaming down her face.

"... Look...Sayomi, I'm sorry! Ok?! I'm sorry. I just…I just wanted to get closer to you. I love you Sayomi. I love you so much. I couldn't let you be taken away by Riku. He always takes everything. _Everything _from me." Sora explained.

"Then answer me this. Did you ever stop to think about how I was feeling? Did you ever stop to think you were breaking my heart? If you really loved me, you wouldn't have done this. You were lying to me, you were lying to me this whole time."

"…Look, I'm sorry. I was selfish, okay? But Riku knew."

"Stop trying to blame it on other people!"

"He knew that we had a contract relationship. He openly challenged me."

"So I was just another one of your stupid competitions. My heart was your prize. I can't believe you guys! I thought you were my friends!" Sayomi stormed out of kitchen. When she walked out the door, she saw Riku there. So he _had _shown up. He had been listening. She stood there for a minute, looking into his eyes. At first, Riku saw sadness in Sayomi's eyes, that quickly turned into anger and hatred. She shook her head and slapped him across the face. And then resumed walking off.

"Sayomi, wait!" Riku yelled out as he grabbed onto her arm.

"No, you didn't wait for me...so let me go!" She yelled as she pulled her arm away and ran towards her car.

* * *

**Ok so there's the next chapter. And I think this fic is coming to a close in about 2-3 more chapters. I know, devastating, no? So review please! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone...this is the last chapter. It's over! Oh no! I can't believe this is the last before-chapter note thingie of this story! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter...and if you don't then you're a meanie!**

**Disclaimer (the last one for this...T.T): I do not own Kingdom Hearts...I wish I did. But I _do_ own a little box with a CD inside that says "Kingdom Hearts" on the outside. So HA! I _DO _own it!

* * *

Riku rushed back into the kitchen and grabbed Sora by the shirt collar and slammed him against the wall.**

"What did you say to her?! Answer me Sora! What did you do?!" Riku demanded.

"I...ack...she, Riku can -cough- can you put me down so I can explain?" Riku growled, then lowered Sora on to the ground.

"Thank you." Sora sigh, "Let me just start from the beginning."

"Ok" Riku replied and took a long breath to calm down.

"After I dumped Kairi and saw that you were going out with her, I started to get jealous and want her back. Then I saw Sayomi, and she...well she...you know what? I don't want to see her get hurt any more because of me. Riku, Sayomi likes you. I mean really likes you. And she probably always has. I mean she is still a girl technically, you know? So I told her that we should pretend to be dating to make you guys jealous. I guess, I just didn't expect to fall in love with her. And the whole Kairi thing just... I was being selfish." Sora explained and sighed, he felt that he was finally getting everything off his chest.

"Ok...Then why is she mad at me?" Riku asked.

"Well...uh...er...you see... I kind of told her about how we were competing to win her...and I kinda messed up the words and it came out more like it was just another competition and--"

"Gotcha. Sora--"

"You know what Riku? Go to her. I don't deserve her. You do. And plus she loves you more anyways, so I want her to be happy." Riku's lips curved up into a smirk after Sora's statement.

"Oh come on Sora, stop trying to play the valient, self sacrificing hero for once." Riku joked.

"Shut up Riku! I'm serious!" Sora said as he punched Riku in the arm and pouted.

"hehe, so now you're admitting that you're intentionally being sappy--" Riku remarked.

"Rikuuu!" Sora whined. Riku chuckled and waved as he walked out of the kitchen. He stopped at the entry way and faced Sora to say, "Sora...thanks" And walked off. He drove off into the street heading over to Sayomi's house to see if she was there.

"Sayomi! Sayo?!! You in there?" Riku shouted as he punded on the door. After a few minutes of no answer, he remembered that he had a spare key to her house incase of an emergency. "Well, I guess this is sort of an emergency." Riku mumbled to himself as he grabbed his keys.

He opened the door and dashed up the stairs to Sayomi's room only to find that it was empty, much like the rest of the house. He ran downstairs and to his car and drove off to other places that she could possibly be, which included the mall, and Riku's house. Riku had searched all the places, but still there was no sign of Sayomi. Then, a thought suddenly struck him, and he knew where she was.

Flashback:

_"Hey Riku. I think there's a ghost in there." Sora said as he pointed to the secret cave entrance. The 5 year old Riku frowned at his younger friend grabbing onto his shirt. He listened, and sure enough, there were sobbing noises coming from the cave._

_"Sora, there's no such thing as ghosts! Come one, let's go explore it!" Riku suggested._

_"N-no...Riku it's too scary!" Sora exclamied._

_"Oh come on you scaredy cat." Riku replied as he dragged his tembling friend into the cave. As they made their way into the the dark cave, the sound got louder, until they reached the end and saw a little girl sitting and crying. _

_"Hey, you ok?" Riku asked. A little Sayomi looked up at them curiously. "You're...Sayomi right? You're the one who came over a couple of weeks ago 'cause your mom is friends with my mom, right?" _

_"Y-yeah..."_

_"Oh, hi then! I'm Riku, and this is my best friend Sora." Riku explained._

_"Oh, hi..." Sayomi replied._

_"So why were you crying?" Sora asked curiously._

_"oh...because I asked this one boy...Seifer if I could play with him. And he said I couldn't because I was a girl and was supposed to play with other girls." Sayomi explained._

_"Oh, so why don't you?" Riku asked._

_"Because, they pretend to be princesses and play with barbies. I hate doing those!"_

_"Really? I don't think I ever met a girl who doesn't like barbies! I don't like them either. Hey, you can play with us. And be our best friend too!" Riku offered._

_"really? Okay!" Sayomi accepted. _

_"Come on, let's go!" Sora exclaimed._

_"Wait, Sora we haveta draw this here. Come on, we can all draw ourselves on the wall in this place, and it can be like our secret place!" Riku explained._

_"Okay!" Everyone agreed. They set out to draw portraits of each other on the wall with stones, they we all holding hand and smiling. And over the top was written "Best Friends", although the 'E' was turned around and it was kind of scribbled handwriting._

End Flashback.

Riku went down to the docks and saw that Sayomi's car was parked, and her boat was gone.

"She must be there." Riku thought to himself. He got out of the car and sprinted towards his boat, and as fast as he could, rowed down to the little island. As soon he tied up his boat, Riku ran down the sandy beach and past the water fall to the entrance of the secret place. He ducked down and walked into the opening, as he advanced his way farther into the cave, he could hear someone was in there. 'It has to Sayomi' Riku thought. He made it to the end of the cave, and in the opening, saw Sayomi sitting, hugging her knees.

She looked up to meet Riku's aquamarine eyes. They held that glance for just a second, before she turned away. Riku started going towards her.

"Sayomi, I'm --"

"Just save it Riku!" Sayomi yelled angrily. Riku got closer and tried to touch her shoulder, but she just slapped his hand away. Riku crouched down infront of her and just looked at her for a moment.

"Sayomi I'm sorry!" Riku apologized quickly before she could interupt again. Sayomi slowly turned to him and stared into his eyes. "Just let me explain..." Sayomi was silent after this and stared at him, giving him the sign that she was listening.

"I love you. I love you so much. And I'd never mean to hurt you--"

"Then why did you do it? You don't love me, it was all an act...so you could try and be better than Sora...again" Sayomi interupted again.

"I didn't mean to. I don't think you fully understood what Sora was saying...he was being his usual retarded self and got the words mixed. It was all real Sayomi. Look, I knew you 2 had some sort of agreement, and I found out. I realized that it was you I really loved. And at the party, I kind of told Sora that I would take you from him...ehehe. But Sayomi, we both really love you. I promise, we weren't meaning to hurt you so much. I'm sorry. And if you still hate me, that's fine. Just thought you wanted to know..." Riku explained. He got up and started walking away. Sayomi just sat there for a moment taking in what she had just heard. Then she finally spoke.

"Riku... just..." Riku walked back crouched back down. He took Sayomi's chin and brought her lips to his. They kissed deeply like this for a while. At first Sayomi was shocked, but a little bit more into the kiss, she relaxed and started kissing back. They broke it off and just stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry" Riku said softly. "I'm really sorry. I promise, I wasn't just acting like I liked you. I really do."

"Riku...no, I'm sorry for confusing you and..."

"It doesn't matter. I love you Sayo." Sayomi went to hug him.

"I love you too." Riku got up and offered a hand to help Sayomi up too. Then, he started smirking and Sayomi had a confused look on her face.

"hehehe. I win." Riku stated jokingly, but still looking a bit cocky.

"Riku, are you really going to do this again? You guys are _so_ competitive. It drives me crazy! Ugh! I mean, really, you two should--" Riku cut her off with a quick peck on the lips.

"Just kidding." He said with a laugh .

"Rikuuu!" Sayomi whined. He just chuckled and then smirked again. "What is it _now?_" Sayomi asked. He walked towards the scratched out picture that they had drawn together when they were little.

"Now what's _this?_" Riku asked as he pointed to the now ruined picture.

"Oh...ehehe...heh...ummmm" Sayomi replied nervously.

"Sayo?" Riku raised an eyebrow. She just laughed nervously and started heading towards the exit of the cave. Riku caught her wrist and turned her around.

"It's ok. We can draw a new one." Riku tossed her a sharp rock and motion for her to come to a bare spot on the wall. Riku got on his knees and started to carve a picture of Sayomi into the wall. Sayomi followed and drew a picture of Riku. They were next to each other and had a heart and a paopu fruit between their heads. It was obviously a better drawing than the one they had all carved when they were 5.

"Good work." Riku stated as he stood up. "Think Sora's gonna be pissed?" Sayomi giggled.

"meh, probably. But then again, he's probably gonna be all pouty."

"Ah yes, Sora and his pout." The two laughed as they left the cave. When they exited, they found said boy lying on the beach taking a nap. He had probably came to see if everything went ok.

"Hey Sora, wake up!" Sayomi yelled as she pushed him into the ocean.

"Gah! Cold!" Sora screamed as he ran out of the water. "Oh hey, soooo...are you?...you know..."

"What? oh yeah." Riku replied. Sora looked kind of down after that, and Sayomi noticed.

"Sora, come on. I love you too...just in a different way! And don't worry. If Riku ever pisses me off, which he probably will, I'll come to you!" Sayomi explained trying to cheer him up.

"Whatever. I'll try to be with Kairi again. I mean I kinda feel sorry for her. And you guys totally deserve eachother."

"Thanks Sora!" Sayomi said happily as she kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah..." Sora replied still a bit depressed. But he got over it pretty quickly. I mean Sora _is _way too nice. I mean he even forgave Riku who almost killed him, when he was possesed, but same difference.

"Hey!" Riku shouted jealously.

"Well, since you guys are all boyfriend and girlfriend-y now...what do you want to do? We still have some time until the sun sets." Sora asked.

"Um...wanna race for...um... doing the winners chores for the week?" Riku suggested.

"Yeah!" Sora replied.

"Riku! You do realize that this is exactely what got us into this mess, don't you?" Sayomi asked as she shook her head.

"Yeah, but it was amusing, no?" Riku replied with a smirk.

"Do you _want_ me to break up with you and choose Sora?"

"Nope. Just kidding Sayomi" Riku said while pulling her cheek. And then he leaned down and leaned her chin up towards his face and started kissing her, again. Much to Sora's dismay.

"You guys! Really, are you going to be like this now all the time?" Sora asked with a look of annoyment on his face.

"hehe, sorry Sora!" Sayomi responded as she ruffled his hair.

"But, what _are_ we going to do?" Riku asked, still a bit bored.

"umm...hide and seek?!" Sora exclaimed as he got the idea.

"Sora, tsk tsk, you're so childish sometimes." Sayomi complained. "...but...hehe, hide and seek sounds really fun right now!"

"See, I told you!" Sora said as he grinned. :So who's it?"

"Not it!" All called out simultaneously.

"I say, tallest is it." Sayomi suggested as she tried to smirk.

"Me too! I agree"

"Hey! I don't wanna be--" Riku was cut off as Sayomi and Sora ran off. "Hey Sora, wait. I'll be it on one condition."

"Yeah, what is it?" Sora asked curiously.

"hehe, just don't happen to go into the secret place." Riku explained nervously. He soon started to count loudly, cutting off anything Sora tried to ask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The End

**I can't believe it's finally over! As for a sequel...I don't know...can't think of one right now. But maybe. Well, I'd like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing this whole time...and they would be:**

**RikuNeo, PixyFalse, Rikai-chan, Sapphireembers, heartdevouredbydarkness, deathsrenegade, chickenstirfry, Wingless-Fairy, Mayhem 678, -Kishumi-, Riku'slightangel, the C.O.C.A., Already stated number II, Aikisha, tigger-chan, and musicalpickle. **

**Thanks again and if I forgot you...then oops, my bad. **

**So this is the end of the story...T.T ooki!**


End file.
